Blood
by PyramidWalker
Summary: Just one taste is not enough. Allen x Rhode. Reviews highly encouraged. Spoilers for every progressing chapter. Chapters 12 and 13 are a bit...racy.
1. Chapter 1

--

Blood

--

More than anything, Rhode Camelot loved the taste of candy. Sweet, sugary, delectable treats, bad for the teeth, good for the tongue. Rhode loved all sorts of candy. But there was another taste that was a close contender. Not as much variety as candy but it certainly differed depending on its source. The unique, metallic, goes-down-smooth taste of blood. And there was one particular source that was easily her favorite. She had only tasted it once but it was a taste that lingered forever. All other flavors paled before the taste of the young exorcist, Allen Walker.

There was something about it. Something so sweet, so different, so innocent, so pure. And yet at the same time, there was something else. Something that made her treasure the taste of his blood above all others. She had only had a single taste after using a sharpened candle to stab him in the eye then licking the blood clean from the candle. And right at that moment, in her room, surrounded by all kinds of toys and dolls, she wanted more.

It was hardly a secret that after their first fight, Rhode had fallen in love with Allen. At their last encounter, she had thrown herself upon him and stole his first kiss as well as relieving herself of her own. There was something so fun about him, so exciting, something that wanted her to just get closer and closer to him. Perhaps she was eager for a new doll, perhaps she wanted to know how strong he could be, perhaps she wanted to know just what the extent of his almost limitless love and compassion was. Whatever the reason, she wanted him. Every part of him. His heart, his body, his soul...

His blood.

Allen Walker would discover all of this when he walked into his room and found the aforementioned little girl lying on his bed.

"You!" the exorcist jumped away from Rhode and prepared to invoke his Innocence, "What are you doing here?! How did you even get inside this place?!"

"Relax," the girl said with a giggle, "I'm not here to start anything. I just wanted to come see you." She stepped back a little and flopped down on his bed, "If I stay out of trouble, I can stay, right?"

Allen grit his teeth, "You threatened to kill Lenalee and Chaoji if I didn't fight Lavi whose heart you had just tried to kill, you've stabbed me in the eye, hurt Miranda, tried to turn Lenalee into your own personal doll, and did I mention stabbing me in the eye?! How do you expect me to just accept that you only want to visit? Even if you do, why should I let you?"

Rhode giggled as she nestled onto Allen's bed and breathed in deep, "Your bed's more comfortable than mine. We'll use this one when you're mine."

Allen sputtered, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?! What do you mean by yours?!...My bed's more comfortable?"

Rhode let out a light groan as she got herself more comfortable on the comfortable mattress, "Smells like you, too."

Allen turned red, "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?! Don't say such weird things!"

"It's not that weird," Rhode smiled at the flustered exorcist, "Doesn't it make sense that it would smell like you?"

"I suppose so," Allen shrugged, "Wait, stop trying to distract me!"

"You smell really good, Allen."

And that was the breaking point, "Alright, that's it," Allen grabbed Rhode's hand and forcefully pulled her up to her feet, "Be a good little whateverthehellyouare and go back home before someone finds out you're here."

"Awwww," the little Noah grinned, "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Don't get me wrong," Allen continued, "I'm under investigation as it is already. I have the ability to control the ark the same way that the fourteenth did. There's even a special inspector here who wants me tried for heresy! How do you think they'll react to seeing one of the clan of Noah in my room, lying on my bed and saying how good I smell?! Do you realize how creepy that is?!"

"Tch," Rhode frowned, "You should take it as a compliment."

"You really are insane," Allen returned the little girl's frown, "I'm sorry you feel the way for me that you do but there's no chance in Hell of reciprocation. Now leave."

Rhode stared at Allen, her usual smile was wiped clean away and she seemed more serious than she ever had before.

"Fine, I'll go," she said. Allen was surprised to see that she seemed almost...subdued. As her special door appeared out of thin air behind her and swung its doors open, Rhode gave Allen one more glance, "I really do love you, you know."

Allen paused, "I don't."

Rhode visibly winced before running into her door. Moments later, it disappeared. Allen sighed and flopped down onto his bed. He lay there for a few seconds before sitting up suddenly.

"I need to wash my blankets."

--

First chapter. Where once there was two now is one. I merged the first two chapters and took out the part where Rhode starts touching herself. I realized it was very out of character, especially since Rhode still acts like a normal little girl when she's not being a sadistic nihilist. I also did a little editing to take out some repetition and stale lines.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Blood

chapter 2

* * *

Allen had a lot on his mind. This was understandable, considering the previous night's events in which Rhode came into his room acting as though nothing in the ark had happened and suddenly began commenting on how much she liked his smell. And the added assurance that she loved him before she left was hardly...well, reassuring. As troubled as Allen was, no one would be able to tell from his eating habits as he polished off six out of his nine orders within two minutes.

"Good morning, Walker," a voice came from behind Allen before its owner took a seat next to him, "I trust you slept well?"

Allen frowned. He didn't really have a problem with Howard Link, Inspector Rouvelier's assistant, but he did have a problem that he was now assigned some sort of watchdog. Link himself was a good enough person, polite and well-mannered (not to mention the cake he gave Allen didn't lose him any points), but his reason for being around Allen was enough to irk him.

"Well enough," he lied. With everything happening, Allen had enough stress to keep him up nights. Rhode's visit didn't help any. And the news that Link would be boarding with him for the following night on was even more disconcerting.

"Mornin' beansprout, two-pimple."

Allen smiled for the first time since yesterday. This was a voice he'd much rather hear, that of his friend Lavi's. Allen was glad to hear Lavi as cheery as usual, especially considering the hardships he had gone through in their most recent mission. Having his heart almost killed, almost burning himself to death, his Innocence shattering, and having to fight the monster that Tyki Mikk had become. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. But Lavi had an uncanny ability to spring back from situations such as that into his normal, cheerful, teasing self.

"I think I've told you not to call me that!" the inspector huffed, clearly none too pleased with the nickname he'd been granted by the bookman in training.

"Nah," Lavi grinned, "you said that it was rude, y'never said not to call you that," Lavi grinned as he took a seat across from Allen and Link.

"Then I'm asking you right now," Link said as he attempted to maintain his stature, "not to call me that."

"I'll consider it," Lavi grinned even wider, "two-pimple."

Link grumbled and began his meager breakfast. Allen, on the other hand, was nearing the end of his own meal and was praying he'd finish long before the inspector was even halfway through. Not that it mattered since Link had to watch over him. Not to mention Allen would rather not leave Lavi alone with him.

This got Allen thinking. Lavi. Should he trust his friend with the events of last night or would the bookman alert the Order of such a huge security risk. It's no secret that Lavi was not happy with what the eldest Noah pulled against him. Not to mention as far as the older boy knew, Rhode was dead. Maybe it would be best if it stayed that way. But Allen felt that he should tell somebody, even if it did give the inspectors considerable leverage in their attempts to have him accused of heresy and consorting with the enemy.

Consorting with the enemy. Is that really what the case was? Is that what it was when that shadow instructed him to become the musician that would give them control of the ark? Is that what it was every time he saw that distorted form in the mirror? Is that what it was when he took a seat at a banquet table with the Noah of "pleasure," Tyki Mikk? Is that what it was when Rhode kissed him?

Once again, Allen's mind wandered down yet another tangent. Rhode's kiss...What the HELL was that all about? Did she really fall in love with him? Was that even possible? Not to mention last night she had appeared downtrodden when he said he didn't love her. He saw her with some horrible look in her eye when he had supposedly exorcised Tyki but it wasn't anything even remotely close to sad like she was last night. Was it really possible for a Noah to fall in love with a human?

_No, it can't be possible,_ Allen thought to himself, _the level of hatred the Noah have demonstrated towards humans is beyond imagination. The thought she can fall in love with one, an exorcist no less, ME even, is just ridiculous...isn't it?_

"Allen. Oi, Allen!" Allen was snapped back into reality by the voice of the bookman sitting across from him, "You alright? You stopped eating. That ain't like you."

Indeed, Allen looked at his remaining food. Much to his dismay, Link had already finished his own breakfast before Allen meaning there would be no escape from the inspector. Allen frowned at his food before quickly finishing and storming off. Link and Lavi exchanged confused looks before they too got up and followed Allen, wondering what could have caused Allen's sudden mood change. But this was something Allen would keep to himself as long as he could.

But how long, exactly, would that be?

* * *

I didn't make many changes in this chapter. I guess this one came out alright but don't be surprised if I replace it yet again someday. Also, I'm gonna be a douche here and ask that people review. I'm something of a review whore. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I continue with this story, I want to say that a big inspiration for this story is Evening Dawn's "Only Human." It's a fantastic fic still in progress, another Allen x Rhode fic, spectacular writing and story, and better than Blood. Go read it now. Read this after you read Only Human. Go. Seriously...GO!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blood

Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been three days since Rhode appeared before Allen. She hadn't been entirely sure whether or not to visit Allen again. Whenever she thought about it, she remembered his two simple words, "I don't," and immediately reconsidered. Not to mention, she wasn't exactly pleased at being called a "whateverthehellyouare." He knew damn well what she was.

But maybe that wasn't it. Maybe it was because she was worried. She had to admit, she felt a little twang of concern when Allen said he was under investigation. Okay, maybe it was more than a twang. Maybe she was scared for him. Maybe she wanted to get him out of that stupid place, away from all of the exorcists, the accusing figures, away from the lowly humans, away from everything. Somewhere made just for them.

Upon realizing what she was just thinking, Rhode quickly gave herself a slap in the face. She can't think things like that. It wasn't her. It was nothing like her in the least.

"Allen..." Rhode thought out loud, "What have you done to me? What have you made me become?"

Rhode sighed, pulled out a piece of candy, and chewed on it absently, "Maybe I should kill him."

* * *

Allen was not happy. Being investigated was bad enough. Having Howard Link board with him wasn't helping. And the mere presence of Rouvelier seemed to make him upset. But now he wasn't even able to contact his master. Everything just seemed to be going from bad to worse for him.

Rouvelier. That was a big issue. The inspector who arrived and accused Allen of heresy right off the bat. Perhaps it was his toothbrush moustache, maybe it was the sinister look he always seemed to wear, maybe it was the fact that Lenalee seemed to cringe whenever she laid eyes on him. Whatever it was, Rouvelier was a fairly large disturbance in Allen's mind.

And right now that man was staring him directly in the eye.

It was nighttime and Allen was about to retire for the night. It was just a simple passing in the hallway. But the moment they made eye contact, both simply stopped. It was only a glance that became something of a staring contest. Allen staring in defiance, Rouvelier staring as though Allen were an obstacle. An inconvenience. A disruption in _his_ Order.

Allen, however, did not see Rouvelier as the enemy. Simply as someone who didn't quite get the picture. Not stupid, per se, but not exactly the brightest either. Stubborn but dedicated. Definitely misguided. But despite his lack of hatred for the man, Allen still did not feel he was the best person in the world.

Much to Allen's relief, Rouvelier ended up breaking his stare and moving straight along down the hallway. Allen sighed and continued on his way to his room. It was late and he needed to sleep. He knew Link would already be there, much to his dismay.

Allen had enjoyed his privacy when he still had some semblance of it. Now it was limited to changing and using the bathroom. Everything else, he was pretty much shit out of luck. Link followed him while he ate, did paperwork, slept, talked with friends, and damn near everything else. It's not that Link was a bad person but Allen had tired of this whole thing very quickly.

Allen returned to his room and, as expected, found Link sleeping on a futon on his floor. Allen sighed again before removing his shirt and simply allowing himself to drop face-first onto his bed. He didn't even bother getting under the covers, he just fell right down and closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, sleep would not come. Allen was lying there for a good half hour before he sat up and sighed in annoyance. Three days. Three days had passed and he still couldn't get the incident out of his head. But who could blame him? He had watched Rhode die and fade away but not one week later, he came home to find her making herself comfortable in his room. Not to mention what she said. And what she left behind.

Allen was thankful that Link hadn't noticed it, nor did anyone else who made visits to his room. Rhode's scent. He wasn't sure why it had lingered for a few days but it was finally starting to drift away. It wasn't a bad scent. In fact, it was actually a rather pleasant one. Granted, it was associated with a homicidal child who was part of a clan bent on the annihilation of the human race but it was still...sweet, in its own way. The smell had been particularly strong on the blanket where she had flopped down and began commenting on his own smell. Allen found it a bit ironic that Rhode commenting on how he smelled made him feel uncomfortable but here he was, borderline obsessing over her own.

Allen took a moment to make sure Link was awake before breathing deep. He had found himself doing this at least once or twice a day since Rhode's visit. He found it peculiar that he allowed the scent to stay instead of simply opening his window and fanning it out, even though it was a reminder of the awkward situation that Rhode had presented him with. Though he felt that such a pleasing scent ought not go to waste. Especially since this would probably be the last night he would be able to smell it, considering the rate at which it had been fading the previous two nights.

Oddly enough, he found it relaxing as his eyelids grew heavier. He lay back down and began to close his eyes. Before sleep took him, he had one final thought.

_Rhode. What a strange creature you are._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eh, I didn't really think much of this chapter. Or about it. Anyway, didn't make too many changes. But enough. Also, read Only Human.


	4. Chapter 4

SO I JUST DISCOVERED THAT I DO, IN FACT, HAVE MICROSOFT WORD ON MY COMPUTER! I FEEL RETARDED BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW THIS! SO LET'S MOVE DIRECTLY THE FUCK ON, SHALL WE?!

--

It was late. Late enough to be early, even. Rhode didn't particularly care about the time, though, all she cared about was that Allen and his stupid watchdog were asleep. And they needed to be really deep asleep for what she was planning; the death of Allen Walker.

She would make it quick. Get in, stab him in the throat, get out. No one wakes up, no one sees what happens until its far too late. And he can't make a sound. Granted, there were more fun ways to kill someone but she was just tired of the whole ordeal. And she knew that if she took her time, she'd end up changing her mind.

There were a few things to consider. How tall the Black Order headquarters was, where Allen was located, the noise made by her door appearing and opening, the guardian, far too many things that kept her from appearing through almost any means.

Almost.

At approximately 3:21 in the morning, Rhode used the ark to appear at the foot of Allen's bed.

--

Blood

Chapter 5

--

Fortunately for Rhode, neither the young exorcist nor the inspector woke from their slumber upon her entrance. But this wasn't the first thing to come to the eldest Noah's attention. No, in fact, the first thing she noticed was that Allen's floor was really, really cold.

Indeed, Rhode had come on this mission barefoot. Stealth was key and her shoes on Allen's floor would have caused too much sound for her tastes. She had come in a simple nightgown, white, and hanging down just above her knees. She was being careful, very careful, even to the point of not even wanting to make the sound of cloth on cloth. Nothing was going to ruin this. Nothing.

She quietly tiptoed to the head of his bed, making double sure not to step on or near Link and his futon. It was only a few steps but it felt like miles for her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt herself starting to breathe a little heavier. Doubts were starting to well in her mind. She was taking too long. A sharpened candle appeared in her hand as she came ever closer to Allen.

When she had reached her destination, she pulled the covers off of his body and gasped. Allen's torso lay bare before her and she couldn't help but internally swoon. She hadn't seen the way that his arm was connected to the rest of his body before. To her, it looked beautiful, a juxtaposition of red and white that seemed to fit together so perfectly.

His body also enraptured her. Years of workouts and a high-speed metabolism had left him with a body that was strong but not excessively muscular. Fit, not bulky. Perfect. And with arms that she just wanted to fall asleep in as they held her close while Allen whispered sweet…

Rhode almost slapped herself again. It was now or never. If she didn't kill him right this second, she would never be able to again. She raised the candle high above her head and brought it down as hard as she could.

But the candle never finished coming down. It stopped just short of Allen's neck. His Adam's apple moved slightly below the metallic candle, just barely scraping the point. It was enough to cut the skin but not enough to wake up the sleeping exorcist nor damage him. But it left what Rhode had so craved upon the weapon: his blood.

Rhode noticed this and slowly brought the tip of the candle towards her mouth. Quivering, her tongue slowly extended from her mouth as she licked the few droplets of blood from the spike. The metallic taste was heavenly to her. What she had wanted for so long was finally hers, even if it was so very little of the fluid of life. She needed more. She couldn't go without it a second longer.

Slowly and carefully, she climbed onto Allen's bed and sat on Allen's stomach, her legs on either side of him. The candle vanished as she slowly lowered herself down and ran her tongue over the wound she had made. She heard Allen make a slight groan in his sleep. Rhode felt almost giddy that she could cause him to make noises like that. She wanted to hear it again. She ran her tongue over the wound and lapped up more of the blood as Allen let out yet another groan. God, she loved that noise. She loved him.

And that's when she realized it. The moment had passed. Rhode could not kill Allen Walker.

At that particular moment, she didn't really care as she lightly straddled her hips on Allen's stomach while still licking away at his neck. The wound had already clotted by now but Rhode didn't care. She didn't want Allen's blood right now, she wanted Allen. And even if he was asleep, even if he wasn't even aware of it, even if he'd never find out, right now, he was hers. All hers. No one else's.

Rhode started to get more bold, Allen's light groans encouraging her to continue. She lightly caressed his arms while leaving a tiny trail of bites from the wound up to his ear, suckling lightly on his earlobe. She couldn't resist anymore. Allen's slightly open mouth had tempted her far too long. Her heart practically stopped as she moved her head over and pressed her mouth to his. She gripped his shoulders lightly as she dipped her tongue into his open mouth and explored.

She was brief, though. She wanted to taste him, not wake him in the process. But by god, he must have been a heavy sleeper if she could do all this and get away with it.

Thing is…

She didn't.

--

First chapter written in Word. Fuck yes. More coming soon. Raunchier stuff will be found on other writing sites.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood

Chapter 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rhode found herself being hurled across the bed and slammed into bedpost by Allen's feet. She bit down on her lip hard to keep from crying out in pain. The young Noah looked to Allen to see him sitting up and breathing heavily, a hand held over his wound. He did not look happy in the least bit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Allen whispered as loud as he could without waking Link, "What are you...oh God, what..." Allen rubbed his mouth with the back of his right arm vigorously. Needless to say, Rhode felt like she just got stabbed in the heart. Not that she would show it.

"I would think it's obvious," she whispered back with a smile as she started to crawl over to him, "I'm just claiming what's rightfully mi-..."

She was interrupted by Allen grabbing her head and shoving her back.

"What were you doing here?!" Allen looked down at his wound then back at Rhode, noticing a little bit of dried blood on the side of her mouth, "What the hell was this all about?! Are Noah vampires now?!"

"Well...I sort of..."

"Are you trying to get me killed?!" the exorcist interrupted, the anger in his voice clearer than ever before, "They suspect me of consorting with the enemy, now you're making it true! For someone who loves me, you seem really desperate to see me die!"

Rhode was silent. She came here with the intent to kill him but it turned into something completely different. But what she did may as well have been a different kind of death sentence if anyone had seen her. A pang of guilt struck her right in the heart.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be! What i-...Wait, what?"

Allen was stunned. Rhode. Rhode Camelot had just...apologized? Allen did a double-take then stared at the Noah. She was currently staring at the bedsheets and was looking downtrodden and loaded with guilt.

_Is she...really capable of feeling bad about something she did?_ Allen thought to himself, _After everything she's done...Can she really?_

"I'm gonna be honest," she mumbled, "I came here to kill you. But...I...I can't do it. You did something to me, Allen Walker. I don't know what it is...but I can't kill you. There's just something too...special about you. You're nothing like other humans. You're kind, you're tolerant, you're forgiving, you're sweet, you care for others, you care for your friends, for your enemies, for the akuma...Stupid Allen. You made me fall in love."

Allen stared at the Noah, his expression almost completely unreadable. Whatever was going through his head was a total mystery to Rhode. And frankly, she wasn't sure she even wanted to know. She was almost certain that she just made Allen hate her more than ever before. She lowered her head and sighed before turning towards the gate of the ark.

"I'll just go now," she mumbled, "I...I'm sorry for the trouble. I won't bother you aga-..."

"Join us."

Rhode froze. She couldn't have heard what she thought she did, it was completely impossible. No one, not even Allen, could possibly show mercy to a girl like...

"Join us," Allen repeated, "Humans really aren't as bad as you think they are. There are many people like me out there. If you can feel this way about me then there must be more to you than you seem to think. I know there's a part of you that just wants to be happy and I'm sure you can be if you join us. Please, Rhode, we could use someone like..."

"Stop it..." Rhode said, her teeth clenched tightly, "Don't...don't ever compare yourself to other humans, Allen. You're nothing like them. Not one damn thing."

"But I _am_ human, Rhode," Allen frowned, "Neither you nor I can change that. And in the end, so are you. It's true that you're different from normal humans, but inside, you're just as human as me."

Rhode paused then sighed, "I'm not like you at all, Allen. I'm not even close to being on your level." She hopped off of the bed and started walking back towards the ark gate.

"I understand that I can never have you...but tonight, I was able to be this close to you. I was able to open up to you. I'll never forget tonight. Not ever. Especially since I can never have a night like this again. But even just for one night...it was worth it...I love you, Allen Walker."

And with that, the girl quietly slipped into the purple gate shortly before it vanished, leaving no trace of the Noah or any sign that she had been there besides the lingering taste in Allen's mouth, three tiny red bloodstains on the floor, and the return of her scent.

Perhaps it was the sweet taste in his mouth caused by years of too much candy.

Perhaps it was the smell that had returned to occupying his room.

Perhaps it was the pitiful look on Rhode's face as she confessed her love for him.

Perhaps it was the chance that they could gain a new ally in the fight against the Earl.

Or maybe it was something entirely different.

Whatever it was, the events of that night would make sure that life would not remain the same for either the exorcist or the Noah from that moment on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the most part, I just incorporated the changes I made in the previous chapter. That's all, really. PLEASE REVIEW, I AM AN UTTER REVIEW WHORE


	6. Chapter 6

Blood

Chapter 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was five days after the invasion. Allen could hardly believed how much had changed, how much was lost. The invasion had been catastrophic; so many had needlessly died and so much had been lost. Granted, there was indeed something of a silver lining. Allen knew even more about the extent of his power, he was able to see the four generals in action, and Lenalee was now far more powerful than she once was.

The Oceania branch leader had been murdered by the Noah Lulu Bell so she could infiltrate the Black Order and begin the invasion consisting of several level 3 and combined akuma. Most of the science branch had been wiped out, some of them turned into skulls. The rest were badly injured but alive.

By far, the worst thing that had occurred was the birth of the first ever level 4 akuma. It had taken a single flick of its fingers to incapacitate Allen and could somehow scream and make even generals lose synch with their Innocence. Were it not for Miranda and General Tiedoll, no one would have survived its attack. With the combined effort of Allen, Lenalee's new power, and general Cross, they were finally able to put an end to it but not after it had killed several finders, nearly killed Komui, battered Lavi and Kanda, and even needlessly killed a couple of skulls, including Tapp, who had become one such skull.

The official word had been that the base was to be abandoned in favor of a new one set up elsewhere. This fortress, which had been the home to many exorcists, had been a refuge, a safe haven, a place where the weary could come between missions, was to be completely evacuated. Almost everyone had a sense of loss upon hearing the news but others couldn't wait to escape the memories of the horrible invasion. Whatever the case, this was truly a tragedy.

2:51. Silence filled Allen's room. Ever since the invasion, Link was no longer present in the exorcist's room. Monitoring Allen had become one of the lesser priorities. This is probably why Rhode was able to slip into Allen's room completely unnoticed, much to her relief. She didn't even need to use the ark this time, which was good since the Earl had scolded her for using it without permission last time.

She slowly tiptoed over to Allen's bedside, resisting the urge to giggle. She approached slowly, licking her lips in anticipation. Mirroring her actions from her last visit, she carefully pulled back Allen's covers, climbed up to sit on his stomach, then...

...was thrown directly onto the cold, stone floor.

"You really know how to greet a girl," Rhode grumbled as the bleeding wound on her head sealed up.

"I'm not in the mood for your antics," Allen growled, "not after what happened."

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that!" Rhode snapped.

"Do you expect that to comfort me?" Allen sneered, "You still knew it would happen, didn't you? Did you warn me? Would you have tried to stop them?"

Rhode opened her mouth to reply, paused, then closed it again and stared at the floor, "...No."

Allen continued to glare at Rhode, "I saw friends die five days ago. People I work alongside, talk to, who give me vital assistance in saving the world from _you_. They died because of your family and their akuma. I can't forgive them for an offense like that. What the hell were you thinking by even coming here anyway? Did you think you could accomplish something? Were you coming here to kill me yourself? Whatever the hell it was, it..."

"I came because I wanted to know you were okay."

"...What?"

Rhode was still looking away as she sat there on the floor. She felt Allen's eyes on her and it made her feel warm yet terrible at the same time. On the one hand, Allen was looking at her. Directly and only at her. The only person, the only thing, the only girl he could see right now, that he could lay eyes on was her. His beautiful gray eyes belonged to her. But on the other hand, she felt him judging, glaring, hating her. Blaming her for everything that had happened five days ago. Making her feel ashamed for having even cursed him with her terrible presence. It was a blissful torture.

"I..." she sighed, "I know you don't want to see me or even think of me. But after hearing what happened, hearing how happy Duke Millennium was at hearing how many people died...I put on a smile for him but all I could think was 'please, don't let Allen be one of the dead. Anyone else, I don't care, just spare me Allen.'"

Allen stared at her for a moment. He then opened his mouth and shattered Rhode's heart.

"You make me sick."

Rhode winced. She felt like Allen had returned the favor from when she stabbed him in the eye, only he targeted her heart directly.

"As long as I live, you'll be fine?" Allen said almost mockingly, "Oh, wonderful. Even if I lose my friends, my co-workers, my master, doesn't matter, just as long as I live. Even if I'm miserable for the rest of my life, cursing myself and blaming myself for not being able to protect anyone, no, I'm alive, it's all fine."

"I..."

"Did you even begin to think how I'd feel?!" Allen interrupted her, "Face it, Rhode. The fact that you wouldn't even begin to care about anyone else is just further proof that we're enemies. Your disregard for all human life besides mine goes against everything I stand for. You're just a child, Rhode. There are far too many things you just don't understand."

Allen lay back down in bed and faced away from Rhode, "Leave now or I'll alert the entire headquarters that you're here."

Rhode couldn't speak. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't even so much as breathe. All she could do was sit there on Allen's floor, staring straight ahead and holding back her tears. When she finally mustered the strength to talk, all that came out was stuttering and unfinished words.

"Give it up, Rhode," Allen grumbled, "There's just no way. Now leave me alone, I had a long day and I'm not in the mood. And I really will alert the Order that you're here."

"N-no you won't."

Allen blinked, "What makes you say that?"

"You're not that kind of person," Rhode sniffled slightly. She had never felt this way in her life. This crushing sadness, the feeling of intense pain that could only be delivered by the words of someone you love. It was sheer torture and making her say and do things she'd never even imagine she'd do, "You're...you're too kind. Even if you've just hurt me in ways I didn't even know I could feel...I still think you're the sweetest person...I've ever met. Not once have you even said that you hate me. You have every reason to...You haven't said that you hate anyone at all. You really can't hate, can you?"

Rhode was met with silence.

"...Allen, please..."

Allen blinked. Once again, Rhode surprised him. Did she just plead? Was she really pleading for him to tell her that he didn't hate her? Which raised another question...could he really say he hated her? He sighed.

"I don't hate you," Allen sighed and sat up. He stood from his bed and offered a hand to Rhode which she reluctantly took. He had to note how smooth her skin was, "but I don't love you, either. We're too different. We come from opposing sides. You want to destroy humanity and I want to save it. You put me in front of all other humans, I put all other humans in front of me." Allen pulled Rhode up to her feet, "Go home, Rhode. Please, for your safety and mine, don't come back."

Allen was surprised when Rhode quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, pushing the side of her head against his chest, "You know just as well as I do that I can't do that." She shut her eyes tightly, "I can't stay away. I won't. I want to stay with you."

Allen sighed, "But you can't."

"...Yeah," Rhode hung her head but tightened her hold on Allen, "but I want to. So much that it hurts..." She hesitated then looked up at him, "Just tonight? Please?"

Allen widened his eyes slightly, "Won't the Earl..."

"He won't notice," the young Noah said, "I don't live on the ark and daddy won't notice I'm gone since I'd be back by morning, I won't even be here that long. I just...I want one night."

Allen paused, "If anyone comes in to find..."

"Lock your door, stupid," Rhode murmured.

"...Alright, good point," Allen sighed, "One night. That's all you're getting. After that, I don't want to see you here again."

Rhode's heart skipped a beat, "Thank you...Allen Walker."

"Don't mention it...I'm serious, don't mention it to anyone or we're both in trouble."

His words fell on deaf ears as Rhode had let go of him and clasped onto his hand, giggling and dragging him towards the bed. Allen couldn't help but notice that, for this instant, for this short while...Rhode really did look just like an innocent little girl without a care in the world. And that, surprisingly enough, brought something of a smile on his face, causing Rhode's heart to skip a beat.

The Noah hopped into Allen's bed and made room for him which he soon occupied. She quickly wrapped her arms around his bare torso and snuggled up against him before falling into a deep sleep. Allen stared at the girl for a moment before sighing and holding her close as well. She was so small, felt so fragile in his hands. But this was the same girl who had forced him to slam his claw straight into her and lived through it. And yet he felt like he could snap her in half. He didn't know just how safe Rhode felt, nestled in Allen's powerful arms, even the coarse feel of his infamous left arm.

Allen softly moved on hand up and down Rhode's arm. Her skin was so smooth. It was hard to believe that it was flesh that had been sliced, stabbed, lit on fire, and who knows what else before Allen and Lavi had ever encountered her. And it wasn't just her skin. Holding Rhode as close as he did, he had unintentionally buried his face in her hair. Despite its spiky appearance, it was surprisingly soft and appeared to be the source of the smell that lingered in his room whenever she visited.

Allen looked down at Rhode. He had always wondered about the scars across the foreheads of the Noah. Did they hurt when they appeared? When the Noah wake up, how does it feel as the scars appear for the first time? When they realize that they're waking up, what do they think? Allen let go of Rhode with one arm and slowly drew his fingers across those scars. He pulled his hand back when he heard Rhode let out a slight groan at the touch.

_Okay, apparently they're sensitive,_ Allen thought to himself. However, curiosity got the best of him and he repeated the action, earning another groan and allowing him to get a feel for the scars before putting that arm around the small girl again. The lines in the cross scars had freakishly perfect symmetry. They weren't too deep but they were easy to notice by feel alone. It may have been the one part of her flesh that wasn't smooth as silk.

Allen found himself unconsciously holding her tighter against her body. He had never held someone this close, so intimately. And yet here he was, in bed with one of the enemy, his arms wrapped around her, her arms around him. She was warm. A special kind of warm that he couldn't quite identify. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, there was only one thing he could say in his mind, repeating it like a mantra until he shut down...

_I'm not in love with her...I'm not...I'm not..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Probably the longest chapter so far. It's around here that I now realize that things were going kind of fast. The next few chapters are going to be VERY different since things were happening way too fucking fast and Allen was just blurting shit out way too early.


	7. Chapter 7

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blood

Chapter 7

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rhode was lucky. Rhode was very very lucky. For many people, the events of a previous night escape their memory temporarily upon waking up in the morning, sometimes causing a very rude awakening. Allen was not one such person. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind as he woke up with the young Noah in his arms. Whether this was a good or bad thing was yet to be determined as the sun's rays slipped through his curtains and dimly lit his room.

_What am I doing?_ Allen thought to himself as he absently stroked Rhode's hair, _I must be out of my mind. If anyone were to find out...No, that's not the worst of it. The fact that I'm doing this of my own free will..._

He sighed, _My kindness is going to get me killed._

The exorcist's thoughts were cut off by the stirring of the dark-skinned girl. He shoved aside his troubled musings for the moment as Rhode's eyes blinked open, "Sleep well?"

Rhode mumbled incoherently and nestled up against Allen. She lazily wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked up at Allen, "What time is it?"

"Six," Allen said after making a quick check, "We haven't been asleep that long. It's still morning, though."

"I'm hungry," the Noah grumbled after a moment of contemplation, "Feed me...Stop laughing, I'm serious."

"Sorry," Allen said after a few moments of hearty laughter, "but you're joking, right? You really expect me to walk you down to the cafeteria, walk right up to Jerry, and make a special request for the homicidal Noah who dared to go behind enemy lines?"

"Yes...I said stop laughing!" Rhode sat up, grabbed the nearest pillow, and whacked the cursed boy directly in the face with it.

Allen sighed after his most recent bout of laughter, "Look, it's morning. You said you'd go back home after spending the night now go before you get us both in trouble."

Allen's response came in the form of a pair of bright, golden eyes staring directly into his own clear, gray eyes. Hard as he tried to prevent it, Allen couldn't help but to get lost in them. True, the girl that possessed them appeared to be a sadistic, twisted little wretch who held no value in human life but Allen couldn't see that when he looked into her eyes. What he saw was a little girl who wanted nothing more than to be loved and cared for, to be held, played with, and all the things that little girls needed in life.

"Who are you, Rhode?" Allen asked, "Really, who are you?"

Rhode paused, "Stupid. You know who I am."

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked," Allen frowned, "You don't let anyone know who you are, I can tell. I think there's more to you than you let on, something you won't let anyone see, not even the Earl."

"You're looking way too into it, Allen Walker," Rhode shrugged as she snuggled back up against him, "I'm just me. Rhode Camelot. The eldest of the clan of Noah. I'm everything I appear to be and I'm everything people think I am. I have no reason to be anything else."

"You're wrong," Allen snapped suddenly, "You're Rhode Camelot, a little girl who went into the enemy base in the middle of the night because she wanted to know her worst enemy was safe and ended up falling asleep cuddled up against him. Rhode Camelot who has now paid me three visits in the middle of the night knowing full well that she could be killed for doing so. You're nothing like what people think you are."

Silence filled the air. The only sound that could be heard was the light flapping of Timcanpy's wings as it fluttered around the room. Rhode would be wondering if the damn thing could be trusted if Allen's words weren't still ringing in her head like the bells of Notre Dame on a Sunday morning.

"I have to go," Rhode said quietly as she hopped off of Allen's bed.

"No, you don't," Allen quickly responded, "...No...you do. But you don't have to stay gone. You can join us, Rhode. You can leave the other Noah and the Millennium Earl and join the Order. You really aren't what you think you are. You can be saved."

Rhode stopped and turned to Allen and smiled at him before hopping off of his bed, "You're so kind, Allen...but you're really dumb." A spiked candle appeared in her hand and she began to slowly drag it across her eye, much to Allen's shock, "I am not a nice girl. Maybe I am just a little girl..." she began to drag the candle more. Allen gasped when he realized she was carving his scar into her own face, "but I am a twisted little brat. If I had you...I would want to have nice moments with you...but I'd also hurt you, break you, bleed you. Maybe I am lonely and maybe I do want you for company and comfort...but I want a toy, Allen. I want something to entertain me. Do you really think I can be saved? That I can be trusted? I belong with the Noah, not the Black Order."

Rhode dropped the candle on the ground, her work complete. The wound was already beginning to heal but not before Rhode ran a finger over it and licked the blood off, "It's no substitute for the real thing. I will have you, Allen. Just you wait."

Rhode's door shortly appeared behind her and swung open. With a light giggle, she turned and skipped through it. Within moments, the doors closed and vanished, leaving Allen alone once again. The boy sighed, got out of bed, and began to dress himself.

_I refuse to believe you're beyond hope,_ Allen thought as he pulled on a shirt, _I'll save you, Rhode. I promise._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Made quite a few changes to this. I remembered the fact that Rhode is a sadistic bitch and took out Allen confessing his love since I realized it was really dumb to have him say that so early. I needed to rewrite a good chunk of this chapter. From this point on, chapters will be entirely new and not just rewritten or edited. With any luck, it will improve significantly and not be a huge disappointment to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

In which we continue...Oh, and since I haven't remembered to put it in previous chapters, I don't own D. Gray-man and never have.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blood 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen's lightly traced a trail across her stomach and chest earning him a series of whimpers and moans. His tongue slowly encircled a dark nipple as he massaged the surrounding flesh lovingly. His coarse left hand slid down the smooth, supple flesh of her stomach earning a brief giggle in place of the noises of intimacy rising from her throat. It didn't last long as his hand moved on and touched her most precious place causing her to moan louder than before, arching her back and clinging to the exorcist. The mouth that had been teasing her breast had since moved on. A small nip on the neck caused her to tense up, digging her nails into Allen's back, breaking the skin and causing crimson blood to coat her nails.

Now it was Allen's turn to let out a deep, throaty groan. Was it just her imagination or was he taking pleasure in this pain? Any questions were pushed from her mind as the teeth that were lightly nipping her neck bit down even harder, causing her to yelp in surprise and light pain. Exquisite pain. She dragged her nails across the silver-haired boy's back, gathering more blood upon her fingers. The warm fluid felt magnificent upon...What was that noise? Without even realizing it, Allen's teeth had slightly punctured her neck, causing a small trail of blood to pool around the wound. And right now, Allen was busy lightly lapping up the precious liquid as he continued his ministrations.

She took her right hand from Allen's back and sucked lightly on her finger, tasting the exorcist's blood on her fingers. The metallic taste was delicious, the best thing she had ever tasted. It was so pure, so sweet, so perfect. She didn't swallow, wanting to savor the taste as long as she could. She shortly noticed that the feeling of Allen's tongue was suddenly absent from her neck. She opened her eyes and saw him staring into her eyes, the softest of smiles on his face. Somehow, she knew what he wanted. And she wanted it, too. With no hesitation and panting with anticipation, she wrapped both arms around his neck and began to pull herself up to his awaiting lips...

Rhode Camelot's eyes shot open as the highly obnoxious ringing of her alarm clock turned her dreams into a quickly fading memory as all dreams inevitably become.

Five seconds later, the offending object was a pile of scraps and gears in the corner.

Rhode groaned in irritation as she struggled to remember the details of the dream in vain as they vanished one-by-one from her mind. All she remembered at this point was Allen's smile and what the dream was about. It was torture, knowing what she had experienced but not remembering the feel, the sensation, the pleasure. How ironic. The Noah of dreams and her own slipped through her fingers like sand.

_God has a sick sense of humor,_ she thought to herself as she pulled off her nightgown and began to dress herself.

The packing process continued as normal at the Black Order as the hundred year-old headquarters was in the process of being left behind forever. No one was happy about it. How could they be? Not after everything they had been through here. But it's what had to be done.

Allen knew all this but he had far too much on his mind to keep him from fretting about it. He knew that Rhode would come back. She was just like that. But he also was afraid; he couldn't shake the feeling that one more visit would cause disaster.

_So how do I keep her away?_ Allen thought to himself one day as he chowed down on his usual enormous meal, his appetite clearly unaffected by all his overwhelming thoughts, _There's no way to get in contact with her unless she were to visit me but that's when all the trouble would start...I have to keep her away. How can I save her if disaster is destined to befall her? Think, Allen, think!_

Though rack his brain as he might, Allen could only draw blanks. He would just have to wait for Rhode's next visit and find some way to keep her away then...and pray that nothing would go wrong. Maybe if he was lucky, she wouldn't be able to locate their new fortress once this one had been left behind.

_And maybe master is a nun, _Allen thought to himself as he continued to pack.

Two days later, it was almost ready for the big move. Just another day and they would leave their old home forever. But it was no time to fret. As one last farewell, the Black Order had decided to hold a ball. Exorcists and finders, the science division and the generals, all would attend to give one last hurrah. It was their way of saying thank you for years upon years of housing and sheltering them.

As Allen was buttoning up the shirt of his dress suit, his thoughts lay on the new base. He didn't know anything about what it would be like, the interior, the exterior, the technology that had already been installed, nothing. All he knew was that it was a new beginning awaiting them and their allies, and in a way, their enemies as well.

But this was no time to fret about such things. Tonight was a party, a celebration. If all he did was worry, he would start dragging everyone down and that would no doubt lead to backlash from people like Lavi and Kanda.

_If Kanda's even going,_ Allen smirked as he started to fix his hair, _That guy really needs to learn to relax and needs to pull the stick out of his..._

"You look good."

"Thank you, I..." Allen froze. He whirled around and almost dropped his jaw.

Rhode was dressed in a beautiful gown, light blue and hanging down just below her knees. Her hair was partially tied back and not anywhere near its usual unkempt mess on her head. She was in her "white" form and was wearing a smile that seemed...

Something caught in Allen's mind. She wasn't...she couldn't be...

"Oh no."

"So I heard you were having a ball."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Allen held up his hands at the eldest Noah, "You can't really be serious. You're honestly expecting to walk into a room filled with exorcists, finders, generals, and everyone else who would have zero qualms about turning you into a corpse or a science experiment and just hope that no one notices that I'm dancing with the enemy?"

"That's about right," Rhode giggled as she ran over and grabbed his sleeve, "C'mon, let's go! You can dance, can't you?"

"You really are crazy!" Allen jerked his hand away, "There's no possible way we can do that! Part of wanting you to join us largely involves not getting you killed, and in case you didn't notice, going out there is a very, very good way to die!"

"Oh, Allen," Rhode smiled, "you know I can't die."

"Maybe not," Allen sighed, "but you can hurt. And like I said, you can be experimented on. Just because you can't die doesn't mean you can't have a fate worse than death. Look, just get out quickly and no one has to know..."

"No one will be able to tell," Rhode was starting to become impatient, "I'll control myself and I don't look the same in this form as I usually do. No one would be able to tell at first glance that I'm one of the Noah. Who would suspect a little girl, honestly?"

"Lenalee, Chaoji, Lavi, and Miranda will be there," Allen was becoming more impatient, "They know you and they will let everyone know that they saw you."

"Then don't let them see me," Rhode sighed, "Allen, I went through a lot of trouble to pretty myself up like this and I'm not going home without one dance."

"Look, what if we just..."

"Not a private one," Rhode cut Allen off before he could finish daring to make such a suggestion, "I came to join a ball so I'm not going to leave without one."

Allen paused and stared at the girl. It was true, she didn't look a thing like she normally did, not wearing her usual gothic lolita attire and with her hair tied back and actually looking quite stunning in her beautiful blue dress and...

Allen slapped himself internally, "One dance," Allen said sternly, "You get one and that's it."

"I win!" Rhode giggled to herself as she grabbed Allen's sleeve again, "C'mon, let me show you what daddy taught me."

_I'm going to regret this._

As Allen and his escort made their way into the impromptu ballroom, the silver-haired boy scanned the room nervously, hoping against hope that no one noticed the nihilistic child holding his coarse left hand tightly as though letting go would send her flying off the face of the Earth. Lavi was wearing a suit not unlike his own only the shirt was buttoned improperly, his coat was almost half off, and he was still wearing his headband. Lenalee was wearing a beautiful black dress slightly reminiscent of the time in the rewinding town. Why it didn't bring up bad memories in her, he couldn't imagine. Crowley was wearing a suit much fancier than that worn by Allen, fitting his slender form well without being too tight on his body as Allen felt that his normal uniform was. Miranda was wearing a blue gown that fit her form surprisingly well as she was dancing with the much taller Noise Mari. It seemed that the exorcist was making progress in having the weathered woman come out of her shell.

What stood out to him most was Kanda, bringing a smile to Allen's face and causing him to hold back a laugh. The Japanese boy had chosen to come to the ball in his uniform, sulking in a chair off to the side. For some reason, Allen wasn't surprised but that didn't stop him from chuckling at the uptight swordsman's antisocial behavior.

"Hey," Rhode muttered, "Why're you staring at him. I thought..."

"Don't even start," Allen grabbed his forehead and sighed, "I am so tired of people thinking things like that. Where does that even come from? He's a jerk, it's not like..."

"You get this a lot, don't you?"

"You have absolutely no idea," Allen grumbled, "But forget about it, let's just get this overwith."

"Can't you at least pretend you're looking forward to it?" Rhode said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I really can't," Allen sighed, "Don't forget, it's still entirely possible that people will see you and then everything could go wrong."

"They won't," Rhode smiled, "I trust in you."

Allen paused then sighed, "Alright, alright, let's...let's just go."

Rhode smiled again as the two descended the staircase and joined the Black Order on the ballroom floor. Upon reaching their destination, they joined the many other dancing figures on the floor. After hearing Rhode mention earlier that she had learned from her father, he half expected her to take both of his hands, step on his feet, and just let him do all the dancing. Much to his surprise, she took his right hand on her waist and reached up to rest her hand on his shoulder while holding his left hand out to the side. And slowly, the two began to dance.

"You're actually a bit better at this than I thought," Allen said as the music picked up slightly, "I was honestly expecting you to start some kind of awkward twitching."

"And you're better than I thought," Rhode grinned, "I was honestly expecting you to be tripping over your own feet and maybe the person behind you."

"Are we going to spend this whole dance throwing insults back and forth?" Allen smirked as he gave Rhode a light twirl.

"Why not?" Rhode returned the look, "We're enemies, aren't we?"

"Touche," Allen shrugged, "No reason we can't be civil, though, it's just one dance after all."

"Two."

"What?"

"We came in halfway through the dance, I want a whole one," Rhode grinned.

"Sneaky little..." Allen smiled and sighed, "I suppose it can't be helped. Alright, one and a half dances unless you want to leave in the middle of one."

"Don't suppose I can go for three," Rhode's grin spread even wider.

"Don't indeed," Allen and Rhode bridged so two finders dancing together could go under and through, "Nice try, though."

"I like your hair," Rhode said, commenting on Allen's ponytail.

"Oh, this?" Allen rolled his eyes to the side to catch a glimpse of the tip of his ponytail in his peripheral vision, "Oh, while we were packing, one of the science division's little experiments fell on me and I ended up with...well...this. They said it would be temporary but it's not so bad, I think."

"Don't cut it," Rhode said, sounding more like a demand than a request, "You look really handsome with it."

Try as he might, Allen couldn't deny that he felt flattered by the compliment even if it had come straight from the mouth of the enemy. He even felt a slight blush crawl across his face as he continued his dangerous dance.

"I'll think about it," Allen responded as the music slowed to a stop. The two stepped apart as Allen bowed and his dance partner gave a polite curtsy, "Anyway, they have some food and drinks off on the side, you might...Oh no."

Before Rhode could ask what was going on, Allen grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him just as a uniformed, Japanese boy with heavy bangs approached the two. She immediately recognized him as Kanda Yuu and obediently stayed behind the silver-haired boy.

"Oi, beansprout," Kanda grunted, "I thought you'd be dancing with Lenalee or something."

"It's Allen," Allen grumbled, "And her brother seems to have a claim on her for the night. Why are you in your uniform, anyway? It's a ball."

"Tch," Kanda scanned the room, "This is pointless. Getting all emotional about a dilapidated fort that can be replaced as easily as it is is pointless. I'm just here because that idiot wouldn't shut up unless I showed."

Kanda gestured across the room to indicate Lavi, who was busy trying to get Johnny to stop being a wimp and ask a particular member of the science division to dance with him.

"Anyway, who are you dancing with anyway? Never seen her before."

Allen froze for a second before quickly recovering, "She's the daughter of one of the finders. Laura."

Rhode blinked up at Allen before quickly looking to Kanda and nodding, "Nice to meet you."

Kanda gave the girl an icy stare before turning back to Allen, "Didn't take you for a pedophile, beansprout." The Japanese boy smirked and walked off as Allen swore after him with "Laura" giggling behind him.

"Laura, huh?" Rhode smirked.

"Sorry," Allen murmured as he turned back to her, "It was the first thing off the top of my head."

"No, no," Rhode smiled a bit more genuinely, "I like it. I might come back and use that as an alias. I'm the daughter of a finder now, aren't I?"

"Don't get any ideas," Allen sighed, "The next dance is starting. Shall we?"

Rhode simply giggled and assumed the position as the two return to their dance.

To Be Continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, this one took me kind of a while. The ballroom dance will continue in the next chapter. If you've been reading the manga, you know why Allen has long hair. I'm just...I'm just pretending the rest of the current arc never happened because it's just so stupid. Seriously.


	9. Chapter 9

Blood

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen was genuinely surprised. Despite his insistence that Rhode would only get one full dance, the silver-haired boy found himself allowing her four. After every single dance, it was always "this is the last one." He wasn't sure why, exactly but something in him had just kept repeating "one more can't hurt," "just a little longer," "she seems so happy..."

She did indeed seem happy. He didn't see very much of her (until recently, that is) but she always did seem happy except for those few times. Right now, it was a different sort of happy. An innocent happiness. She seemed to really be enjoying herself and all she was doing was sharing a dance with him. For some reason...he wanted to see her this happy. So he continued to dance.

"What are you thinking about?"

The girl snapped Allen out of his thoughts suddenly, "It was nothing. Just thinking about the move," he lied, "This place has been very good to us but...the attack was just too much. We can't stay any longer."

"It's not so bad," Rhode said quietly. Allen wasn't certain if she was saying that because she meant it or because she wanted the attack to not seem as bad as it was, "Out with the old, in with the new. A nice, fresh start."

Allen sighed, "I didn't expect you to understand. Never mind, let's just enjoy the dance."

"So you're enjoying yourself?" Rhode's eyes brightened.

Allen froze for a moment. He hadn't meant to let that slip. He hadn't even realized that it was true. But he was, in fact, enjoying his time at this ball, dancing with the girl in front of him. If anyone had told him a few days ago that he'd be in a ballroom dance with the same homicidal little girl who stabbed him in the eye and was responsible for the evolution of his curse, he would have questioned their sanity. But here he was, doing just that. And he was just fine with that.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

The dance continued for some time. Late into the night after most of the others had gone to sleep. Allen was quite relieved to see that all those that would actually recognize Rhode had since left the dance floor and retired for the night. This relief took its effect on Allen. He was able to put more focus on the disguised Noah before him. Not that he hadn't noticed her throughout the night but the things he had taken note of were now catching up to him.

She was truly quite beautiful tonight. He couldn't deny something like that. While she normally looked a little like a psychotic, casual tomboy, she now looked like a sweet little girl having the time of her life at a dance, almost the complete opposite of what anyone would expect from her. When he came to the conclusion that Rhode wanted to join them for the ball, he thought she would be wild and chaotic as she usually was, causing a scene and making a fuss. But she was so well-behaved, tame, and quiet that Allen at times almost forgot it was her. Not to mention he wasn't expecting her to be sentimental like when she suddenly pressed the side of her head against Allen's chest.

"Rhode?"

"I can hear your heart."

Allen blinked in surprise, "Rhode, that's really unlike..."

"I could kill you right now," Rhode's lips curled into a dark smile, "If I so wanted to, I could stab you right through your beating heart. I could put a hole right in you then pull out that big, beautiful, innocent heart of yours. Your blood would coat my hands and I would be bathed in it. And then I could simply leave you, cold and dead on the ballroom floor before anyone could touch me. I can do it, Allen. I can end you just like that."

Allen slowed to a stop. That was the Rhode he knew. Unfortunately, she was showing herself in a rather precarious situation. Keeping Rhode in mind, he should have thought of any mood swings that may arise and various homicidal urges. Coulda, shoulda, woulda...didn't.

"But..." Rhode sighed, "I don't wanna...Not this heart. I like it where it is...This heart...I don't need to take it. It already belongs to me. I want the rest of you with it."

Allen sighed, "You're completely insane. But as long as you're not planning to kill me, I guess that's comforting."

"Let me take you, Allen," the girl whispered as she lifted her head slightly, somewhat nuzzling Allen's chest, "Let me take you away and keep you. I'll take you away from all of this, all the pain, all the sorrow, away from this fight. You don't have to choose a side, just let me have you."

Allen danced silently. Again, something he should have expected of Rhode. His image of her that he had built over the night was slowly starting to come apart and the harsh reality of who she was returned. Selfish, sadistic, nihilistic...

Insane.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Allen said almost sadly as the song ended, "And I don't want you to come back anymore. I'm sorry to lead you on but for a while, I forgot who you were. Please don't come back."

"Why can't you just let me..."

"I won't abandon this fight," Allen interrupted her, "I won't turn my back on the people that the Noah and the Earl want to hurt and kill. And I can't be yours. We're water and oil, Rhode. Our goals, our ideals, our friends, our aims, we're just too different. We're enemies. And we will be until this war is over. I'm sorry."

All was quiet. Neither Allen nor Rhode made a single sound in the quiet ballroom. Rhode looked up at Allen, her maniacal smile long gone. In its place was a look of despair, devoid of any hope or happiness. This clearly wasn't the answer she wanted. But somewhere in her face, Allen could see that it was the answer she had expected. He turned away.

"I don't love you."

"I know," Rhode sighed, "and you can't. Just like you can't know how much it hurts. I want you, Allen. I want you so badly. Do I really have to give up any chance of ever having you for myself? Of ever being with you, of being able to stand by you, to love you the way I want to?"

Allen's answer was brief but it carried the weight of the world with it.

"Yes."

"...I won't."

Allen blinked.

"I won't give up, Allen," Rhode sniffled lightly, "I can't accept that I won't have you. I'll do anything, Allen. Anything to have you. I'd give it all up for you."

"That isn't love, Rhode," Allen said, "That's obsession."

"Whatever it is, it feels too good to let go," the Noah suddenly latched onto him, "but it hurts at the same time."

They were both interrupted by Reever alerting the dance floor that it was time for the last dance. Both paused before exchanging looks, the exorcist's filled with a certain sorrow, the Noah's pleading. Pleading won.

"Last dance," Allen said, "and then I don't see you here again."

"I can't promise that," Rhode said as the two took their dancing stance again.

It was a slower dance this time so Rhode took this opportunity to again press herself against Allen as they made their way across the dance floor. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent and warmth. It felt so good to her, so safe. She wanted to stay like this forever if she could. She knew it was impossible but that didn't stop her from wanting it, desiring it, craving it. She inhaled again.

"You smell really good," Rhode said as a much softer smile than before came across her face, "and you're so warm. I just want to stay like this."

Allen didn't reply. What could he say to that, really? Once again, she seemed so innocently happy and he didn't want to ruin that with yet another declaration that she couldn't. So he stayed quiet and continued to dance with her. He tried to ignore the fact that he began to hold her closer as she said that. He tried to ignore the fact that he had taken every word she said to heart. He tried to ignore the fact that he was slowly intertwining his fingers with her own. And he tried to ignore the fact that he wanted to protect the sad creature in his arms and keep her safe and happy. How he tried to ignore it.

"Allen," Rhode whispered, "I love you."

Allen paused, "I know."

"But you don't love me."

Allen paused again. No, it wasn't a pause this time. It was hesitation. A dangerous action indeed but the answer remained the same. "No."

"Then..." Rhode breathed, "there's one more dance I want to do tonight. It doesn't have to mean anything but a goodbye to you. But for me, it would mean so much..."

Allen gave her a questioning look, "Rhode?"

Rhode stood on her toes and whispered something into Allen's ears. His eyes widened with shock.

"Rhode, do you even know what you're asking?!" Allen needed to keep himself from shouting, "That's something that once you give up, you can't take it back. And I can't do that to you, it's just not right! I won't..."

"I want it to be you, Allen," Rhode pleaded, "only you! I can't see myself wanting anyone else ever for this! Please give me this! You don't want to ever see me again so at least give me this to remember you by, and give you something to remember me by! Please, Allen...I'm begging you..."

Allen sighed. Despite the song coming to an end, the two continued to dance to music that didn't exist until Allen, his face expressionless, took Rhode's hand and slowly led her to his room.

To Be Continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anonymous reviews are now on. I didn't even realize they were off. My bad.


	10. Chapter 10

A new chapter? From me? BULLSHIT!...Only not. Here you go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blood

Chapter 10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the exorcist and the Noah made their way to Allen's room, Rhode's heart was threatening to explode out of her chest. Allen hadn't said a single word since her request and it was driving her insane. His expression was almost entirely blank as he led the girl up the winding stairs in the center of the fortress. She had no idea what Allen was intending. Was he going to fulfill her request? Was he going to just kick her out? What if it was something else? Something more...sinister?

No. That wasn't like Allen. Never Allen. So what _was_ he going to do? The question pounded in her head almost as hard as her heart in her chest the closer they came to his simple room. By the time they reached his door, she would have sworn her ribcage had a heart-shaped hole in it. As they stepped inside, she realized she didn't know what to do. Go to the bed? Prepare to summon her door? What?

She jumped as she heard the sound of the door slamming shut behind Allen. Her question was answered as she was suddenly spun around and found lips being crushed against her own. Her eyes widened as she found Allen's tongue being pushed past her lips and into her own mouth. Her surprise soon faded away and was replaced by a sense of relief and something else she couldn't define. She let out a slight moan as she wrapped her arms around the silver-haired boy's neck as her own tongue began to dance with the intruder.

_This is happening,_ Rhode was couldn't maintain a sense of disbelief, _This isn't a dream, this isn't my imagination, this is real. And it's heaven._

Rhode whimpered as Allen slowly pulled back, a trail of saliva leading from one tongue to another. Allen tilted her head up to face her slowly and stared at the small girl, "There...you have something to remember me by. It's not what you wanted but it's what you get. Go, Rhode. Go and don't come back."

Rhode could almost feel her world shatter around her, "You can't do that...You can't do that to me! You can't just bring me to the edge of everything I've ever wanted just to let me down like that!"

"If I had done what you asked, would it have been any better?" Allen's words struck hard but Rhode couldn't deny he had a point, "I'm not going to do that to you, Rhode. When it happens, it has to mean something. Much more than you think it does. If it's only one-sided, doesn't that ruin it all entirely?"

"Most humans don't seem to mind," Rhode muttered.

"Are you comparing yourself to humans?" Allen smirked slightly.

Rhode glared, "You know that...I..." Rhode's door appeared directly behind her, "I'll be back."

"Don't," Allen said plainly, "If you come back, I will treat you as the enemy we keep saying you are."

Rhode huffed and stormed through her door shortly before it disappeared. Allen sighed and flopped down onto his bed, "God, I hope she can't find us when we leave."

Rhode stormed into her room, flopped down on her bed, and screamed as loud as she could into her pillow. It just wasn't fair. How dare Allen be right about something that she wanted so badly to be right about. How dare he know what the better option was. And how dare he take her to heaven and back with just a kiss.

"Allen," Rhode sighed as her eyes began to tear up, "You're such a jerk."

Rhode was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on her door, "Rhode, dear, I heard you come in. Won't you let daddy in and tell him what's wrong?"

Rhode paused for a moment. She did indeed want to tell someone but was this really something she could tell her own father? Was it something she could tell any of the Noah? Was it something she could trust anyone with without being deemed a traitor to their ilk? No. But she still wanted a shoulder to cry on.

"Come in."

Sheryl entered his adoptive daughter's room with a big smile on his face but it was quick to vanish when he saw the state Rhode was in. He paused for a moment then took a seat next to her prone form, "Sweetie, is something wrong?"

Rhode paused again. She needed to choose her words very carefully lest she give everything away with but a single slip-up, "Daddy...why does love have to hurt so much?"

Sheryl blinked then pulled his daughter into a sitting position and gave her a light hug, "Is someone stealing my dear Rhode away from me?"

Rhode couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "And if someone was?"

"They'd have to fight me for her," Sheryl grinned as he mussed the girl's hair, "Why are you all dressed up? Was it to see this special someone?" Rhode nodded, "You don't often dress up unless there's company or we go out. He must be very special." Rhode nodded again, "Won't you tell me who it is?" Rhode shook her head.

"It's a secret," she said as she nuzzled against Sheryl, "I can't even tell Duke Millennium."

"My, that is something," Sheryl mumbled curiously, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Sorry, daddy," Rhode shook her head, "this is something that has to stay between me and him...sort of."

"Sort of?"

Rhode hesitated, "It's one-sided."

Sheryl paused again, "I see...If he's breaking my precious Rhode's heart, I suppose I'll have to kill him."

Rhode quickly delivered a hard punch into her father's chest, "Don't you dare! If you do, I'll hate you forever!"

Sheryl, absolutely terrified of the idea of his adopted daughter hating him, quickly backed down, "Alright, alright, I won't touch him." He rubbed where Rhode had punched him, "Nice hit."

Rhode grinned then gave Sheryl a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for being someone I can talk to, daddy."

Sheryl gave the girl another hug, "Any time, my dear..." he tightened the hug ever so slightly and grinned in a way that he was glad the girl in his arms could not see.

"Any time."

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm not sure what I really want that grin to mean but it leaves a few paths open for me to explore. Spoiler update: I'm trying to keep this as close to the current storyline as I can so you can pretty much expect every chapter to be spoilers for the latest D. Gray-man manga chapter. Like chapter 166. I SHAT FUCKING BRICKS, MAN! BRIIIIIIIIIIIICKS!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow...this is fucking late. Couldn't help it, this was a shitty chapter and I just plain hated it. No matter how many times I read it and rewrote it, I just fucking hate it. So, enjoy the chapter I hate more than any other chapter I've written so far. Goddamn. This chapter. Goddamn this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rhode was all smiles. Of course, who wouldn't be when getting away with what she was. Walking amongst the enemy, right out in the open. No one cared, no one even bothered to look twice. Hardly anyone noticed the little girl walking along the hallways of the London Black Order headquarters like she owned the place until walking into Allen's room. Right now, she wasn't Rhode Camelot, she was Laura, a Finder's daughter. All thanks to Allen.

Of course, that was the only thing she really had to be thankful to Allen for at the moment as she found herself grabbed by the wrist and slammed against the wall as soon as she stepped foot in Allen's room.

"You know, I've given you better welcomes than this," Rhode grumbled.

"Did you know?"

"Wha'..."

"I said did you know!" Allen hissed.

There was a look in Allen's eyes that, Rhode couldn't deny, scared the hell out of her. It wasn't rage, it wasn't fear, it wasn't sorrow, it was all of them. And it was horrible. Never had she seen Allen like this before. And she was going to hate contributing to it.

"Yes," she looked away, "we all know. We've known for a while."

"And with all of your visits, you didn't even think to tell me?!" Allen released her and stormed to the other side of the room.

Rhode took a couple steps toward him and stopped, "I...I didn't think that..."

"Yeah, I'll bet you didn't," Allen muttered.

"You're not being fair!" Rhode protested, "It's not like..."

"Not being fair?!" Allen whirled around to face her, "You can talk about fair when you find out that you're doomed to become what you've been fighting all this time!"

Rhode was silent. She knew there was nothing she could really say to defend herself here. Allen was inconsolable...and right.

"I'm..."

"Don't apologize," Allen interrupted her, "don't you _dare_ apologize. I don't want to hear it or anything from you. Leave."

Rhode paused then stomped her foot, "I won't."

"Yes, you will," Allen said in a dangerous tone, "or I will alert the entire Order that you're here."

"You wouldn't put yourself in that much danger."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" the exorcist snapped, "What does it matter? I'm supposedly going to become the Fourteenth. It's not like I can ever be trusted again."

Rhode suddenly rushed forward and tackled Allen, making him lose balance and fall over onto his bed. Almost on instinct, his Innocence invoked. He struck.

The girl cringed as the claws ripped through her small body, tearing through clothes and skin, and leaving four deep gashes in her stomach and chest. She fell back off of Allen and his bed, hitting the ground and gasping for breath despite her torn lungs.

Allen didn't move. He couldn't. Blood dripped off of his claws as the wounds on the girl slowly sealed up. He stared at her in disbelief. Before he could say a word, a whimper came from the small body on the ground. And it tore at Allen's heart as though it were his own claws.

"It...hurts...Allen..." Rhode whimpered as tears began to flow from her eyes, "It hurts so much..."

Allen jumped off of his bed and knelt by the Noah, taking her in his arms and holding her up slightly, "Rhode, I...I'm so sorry. I didn't..."

Rhode shook her head. Her wounds finished sealing up but she continued to lie in Allen's arms, her tears continuing to fall, "D-don't...Don't say that...I-it's my..."

"Master is dead."

Now it was Rhode's turn to be shocked. Cross? Dead? And the Noah didn't even need to do it themselves. None of this made any sense.

"Allen...I..."

"The guards found him shot to death..." Allen sighed, "When they checked again, his body was gone. We have no idea what happened...but some people suspect it was an inside job. Supposedly, he was killed less than a few hours after he told me about my connection to the fourteenth."

"...I'm...I'm so so-..."

"Now it's your turn to not say that," Allen said, "You and your family wanted him dead in the first place. Don't say something you don't mean."

"But I don't want you to be hurt," Rhode sniffled, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Once again, Allen began to feel that hope he had before. That maybe, just maybe, there was hope for this young girl crying in his arms. He paused before picking Rhode up off the ground, getting a small squeak out of her. He couldn't help but smile as he lowered her onto his bed then took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Sorry about the shirt," he said with a smile.

Rhode chuckled weakly and wiped away a tear, "Stupid. You owe me a new one."

They both shared a short laugh before silence once again swept through the room.

"Hey, Allen..." Rhode paused, "What did you mean by 'supposedly?'"

Allen's smiled dropped. It was replaced with a look of pure determination. As though his will was the strongest thing in the world at the moment and that nothing would stand in the way of his upcoming declaration.

"I will not become the Fourteenth," Allen said firmly, "I promised Mana that I would never stop walking forward. To keep that promise, I can't give up who I am. I will never let him take over. I'll die before I let that happen."

Rhode paused, "Then...don't let him take over."

"Pardon?"

Rhode's small hands found their way to Allen's shirt and clung to it tightly. Allen tried to ignore his coat starting to fall off of the Noah, slightly revealing the flesh under her recently torn clothes.

"If it's between you becoming a Noah and dying or having you as the enemy and living..." Rhode buried her face in Allen's chest, "I want you to live. I want you to live forever. I love you...I love seeing you do all the things that make you happy, that give you meaning, that help you move forward...Even if it means fighting me..."

"Dammit, Rhode."

"Wh'..."

Before Rhode could utter another word, her mouth was suddenly occupied by a pair a lips pressing themselves against hers. She pulled away quickly but her head was quickly stopped by a hand pressing her forward again back into the awaiting lips and holding her there steadfastly. She began to breathe faster and squirmed in the tight grip of the exorcist who held her captive. She wasn't even certain what was happening. It was fast, sudden, almost completely out of nowhere. And as soon as it began, it was over.

"I...I'm sorry," Allen murmured, "I didn't mean..."

Rhode stared up at Allen. Her chest heaved slightly as she breathed a little heavier than normal. The coat had fallen away now, exposing most of her tight stomach and one small mound on her chest that Allen was struggling to keep his eyes off of.

"You...kissed me," Rhode said in the flattest tone one could imagine.

"I..." Allen coughed and looked away, "I just thought...you..."

It was Allen's turn to be interrupted. The small girl grabbed Allen's collar and pulled him down low enough for her to reach up and hungrily press her mouth against his. Despite his best attempts, the white-haired boy lost his balance and toppled down on the eldest Noah. Rhode proved rather resilient, though, and didn't allow herself to break this kiss. Allen had opened a floodgate. He started it, she reciprocated. She had always imagined (and dreamed, and hoped, and prayed) that it would be the other way around but this was more than acceptable to her.

Rhode felt something run along her lower lip and she quickly opened her mouth to allow it passage. She sucked lightly on Allen's tongue before swirling it with her own, savoring Allen's taste. It was heavenly. It was exactly what she wanted. Naturally, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat.

Caught up in the most passionate moment of her life, Rhode's hands made their way to the front of Allen's shirt and tore the cloth clear from him. She ran her fingers along his sides, across his bare back, and along his stomach. Were she capable of thought at the moment, she would have found it amusing that she was feeling Allen's body before she had even seen it. She would have wondered how she knew she wanted it so badly without even knowing what it looked like. But she also wouldn't have cared.

"Allen," Rhode whimpered as she pulled away, "I love you."

Allen smiled, "That was hard to tell." He paused. Rhode was a little worried because the look that now possessed Allen's face was one of uncertainty. As though he didn't know what he wanted, and even if he did, would it be his to take? Several thoughts ran through Allen's mind at blinding speeds.

"Is this right?"

"What if someone finds out?"

"Can I really do this?"

"Do I deserve it?"

"Does she deserve it?"

"What is 'it?'"

"What am I doing?"

"What am I?"

"What is she?"

"Who is she?"

"Who are we?"

These questions and many more blazed through Allen's head. And they took their effect. Rhode learned this as a tear drop made its way down his face onto hers.

"Allen..." she whispered and cupped his face.

"I...I can't..." Allen shut his eyes tight in an attempt to hold back the tears and avoid looking at the creature below him lest his eyes fool his heart which would in turn fool his mind, "I don't know...anything. What am I doing? This...I don't know what this is. I don't even know what's happening. I don't know if it's a dream or a nightmare that I can't wake up from."

Allen sat up and buried his face in his hands and allowed his tears to flow, at least for now. What could he say? What could he think? A million problems and no solution. Rhode knew that the task was up to her. And she would do whatever she could to make sure those tears of uncertainty, shame, and doubt would never flow again.

Allen's despair was interrupted by the sound of cloth rustling, more rustling, some cursing, and finally the sound of cloth being torn apart. And then a young voice that filled him with emotions he couldn't define.

"Allen...please look at me."

Allen hesitated. He hesitated for quite a while. He didn't know what effect laying eyes upon Rhode would have on his already fragile state of mind. But he relented. He had to. This girl was just as vulnerable as him right now. If he couldn't be there for her, then what kind of man could he call himself? He turned.

Before him, Rhode was before him, straight on her knees, bare before him. Most of her clothes lay on the ground by the bed. The tattered remains of her shirt were left on the bed. Skirt, stockings, underwear, all had been disposed of and left strewn about. Allen was stunned. Again, his mind was blank and words would not come. His eyes were wide and his jaw was low and certain physical reactions could not be helped.

"Allen..." Rhode shivered a little as she felt the night air reach her, "This is me. This is what I am. This is what I have been. But what I will be...what I can be...is all up to you. Allen, more than anyone else in the world, I trust you. You have never lied to me. You never left me behind. You haven't abandoned me, thrown me away, or wished ill on me. You're too kind for any of that. Even when I did horrible things to you and your friends, you still never once thought, 'by God, I hate this girl.' Not once did you think, 'she will pay for what she's done.' You never thought about revenge, harming me, killing me, or ever saw me as a monster. All you ever saw was me. And now what you see is me. What you see is Rhode Camelot...baring myself to you and only you. I trust you, Allen. I know that no matter what decision you come to, it will be the best for me. And once you've decided, I'll do everything in my power, everything I can...to do what's best for you. And...because of that...Allen...I give myself to you." Now it was Rhode's turn to begin to cry, "I...love you, Allen. I always will. No matter what happens, my love for you will never die."

Allen sat there. This girl, the enemy of the Black Order, one of the descendants who represented one of the memories of Noah who wished to destroy all of mankind, a girl who had ruthlessly tortured and hurt his own friends and allies all because it was just a bit of fun to her...had just poured out her heart and soul, revealed everything to him, put all of her faith and trust in him. Gave herself to him. It was so fast but at the same time lasted an eternity. So much to say, so much to think, so much...But in the end, all he could do was follow his heart. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the small girl's body and buried his face in her chest and cried.

Rhode smiled as her own tears flowed. She held Allen tightly against her chest and rested her head on his, "Allen...you're so kind."

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Having made the final changes to the last chapter, I now begin the next. This will probably take even longer than the last. Or something. I dunno. Anyway, like I said before, I'm trying to stick to canon as best I can. Only difference is that Allen is no longer under watch by Link during daily life, only on missions. Why? Because it's convenient for me. And say all ya want about the last chapter, I still hate it. It was the ending that really fucking bugged me due to them being so out of character and just...ugh. Haet. Uh...Okay, let's go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blood

chapter 12

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not really. Well, not as much as it did."

"Hm...It's pretty manly."

"You want one?"

"You just want to touch my chest."

"What chest? OW! Okay, yeah, it still hurts."

Rhode smiled and curled up closer to Allen, "That's what you get."

Allen had just come back from his retrieval mission concerning the "Phantom Thief G" and the young mischief-maker who conceived him, Timothy, the latest exorcist of the Black Order. After a trip to the infirmary and a talk with Link where he had called the young inspector a bit of furniture, Allen had marched to his room with the intent of simply falling over and passing out. But it was not to be. Upon throwing away his shirt and collapsing on his bed, he found it to be a bit lumpier than normal. And louder. And livelier. Allen was quick to stand back up and yank his covers back to find a none-too-pleased Noah beneath them. However, she was quick to shrug off this unintentional attack on her being and leaped onto the boy.

Unprepared for this, Allen hit the floor.

Ten minutes later, Allen woke up to an insincere apology and Rhode was questioning him about whether or not his scar hurt.

"How did you get it, anyway?" she asked as she trailed a gray finger along the rather long marking that marred his otherwise perfect (in Rhode's eyes) form.

"That's..." Allen paused. How much should he tell and how much should remain a secret? Regardless of their romantic status, there was no denying that Allen and Rhode did remain on their opposing sides for the time being. Both had agreed that fateful night that there were certain matters that may not be able to be shared between them as they could not afford to betray their respective families.

"That's..." Rhode waited.

"Complicated," Allen shrugged lightly, "You might find out soon, though...Do me a favor and don't ask what that means."

Rhode closed her mouth. Allen chuckled. Rhode pouted. Allen hugged her lightly. Rhode blushed a bit but didn't deny him.

"So...it's permanent?" Rhode broke the chain of silent actions and reactions.

"Seems that way," Allen sighed, "It's kind of a painful reminder of what happened, though. And just painful."

"Well..." Rhode slid her hand along it again, "I like it. Maybe it's because I don't know the story behind it but, like I said, it's manly. Makes you look more like a warrior type or something."

Allen held back a laugh as he sat up and buttoned up his shirt, "Well, plenty of people will tell you that if you were looking for masculine, you looked in the wrong place."

Rhode grinned, "Plenty of people can go to Hell. I got what I wanted in the end. I have my prize."

In a quick movement that caught the eldest Noah off-guard, Allen made a sudden series of movements that ended up with Rhode pinned beneath him, both hands held down by the wrist and a wry smile on the exorcist's face. Rhode blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Just who has who now?" he grinned widely at her.

Rhode was about to protest but she found herself silenced by a pair of lips pressing against her own. A sharp intake of air, relaxation, and compliance followed. Allen's hands slowly slid up so his fingers interlocked with those of the girl below him. Her returning grip was hardly sensual, romantic, or anything of the sort. It was tight, needy, selfish. Things you would expect from a little girl who had the toy she had always wanted. She didn't want to let it go, share it, or let anyone else so much as look at it. Allen knew all of this but there was little he could do about it aside from indulge her for the time being. Maybe there'd be something he could do about her attitude in time. Make a good little girl out of her yet.

But now was not that time.

Allen pulled back and let go of Rhode's right hand to brush his own against her cheek.

"Admiring how cute I am?" Rhode grinned. She knew Allen was about to say something, possibly something romantic. But she hated clichés. Maybe someday she'd indulge him and let him create just the right mood but for now, she was content with the disappointed look on his face. After a moment, though, she was afraid she may have killed the mood completely. But he smiled, much to her relief.

"I might have been," Allen smirked, "until you opened your mouth."

Rhode blinked in surprise. Who knew Allen had could have a bit of a bite now and then. But that just made him all the more appealing. Like finding out that a collectible you owned was in fact the only one of its kind, making it all that much more valuable. She grinned.

"Open yours."

With that, she dove forward and latched her mouth onto his once again, forcefully shoving her tongue into his mouth once sufficient pressure had been applied. Naturally, the target of her "affection" had been caught off-guard. The surprise caused him to lose his balance as he fell forward onto the small form of his now-lover. The kiss, naturally, was shattered. Allen, panicked, rushed to roll off of her and, in the process, fell clear off the bed, bashing the side of his head directly on the hard floor. A muffled cackle came from his bed.

"Oh god!" Rhode said from beneath the pillow covering her face. Wild as she was, she knew better than to make too much noise in the middle of enemy territory but there was no way she was able to keep her laughter in, "That hurt so much and I can't breathe but it was so worth it!"

Allen grumbled and rubbed the side of his head as he stood up, "Funny. Absolutely hilarious, I'm sure." His response came in the form of that pillow hitting him in the face. "We're absolutely terrible at creating a romantic mood, I realize," he sighed.

"Who needs 'em?" Rhode smiled as she stretched out and splayed herself lazily across Allen's bed.

"Well, it brings a certain...something to the..." Allen scanned the Noah's form before looking away and blushing, "experience, as it were...Or so I've heard."

Rhode scoffed, "And who did you hear that from? Bookman Jr.? How often do you think he's actually done it?"

Allen opened his mouth but quickly realized that she did, in fact, have something of a point. Lavi didn't really have anything to go off of. The fact that Rhode knew his source of misinformation seemed to slip right by him.

"Besides, the 'experience' only means as much as you want it to," the Noah continued as she lazily began to loosen the collar of her shirt, "The mood, the setting, the stupid idea people have of leaving a trail of rose petals...I really hate that one...anyway, none of it matters. It doesn't change how someone feels about someone else. If you need a supplement like that, then that person must not mean much to you."

Allen stood and stared at Rhode for a moment. She knew a lot more than she led on about the world, that much was true. Was she really as young as she looked? What exposure did she have to the world prior to their meeting that fateful day in the rewinding town? Too many mysteries, not enough answers. The Noah were still mysteries to the Black Order and humanity in general and he wasn't about to find out any more from her.

Fortunately for Rhode, that didn't matter much to the young Exorcist. And he made it show as he slowly climbed back on the bed.

"Maybe you're right," Allen said, "But there's also the chance that you don't know what you're talking about. I think neither of us do. You, as young as you are, and me, as naive as I supposedly am...There's still a lot more life we have to live before we know just how things like this work. But..."

'Don't say it...' Rhode thought to herself, 'please don't say it. If you do, I don't think I'll be able to...'

"I'm willing to spend that much life with you, Rhode," Allen finished.

That pushed Rhode past the point. She quickly clutched Allen's sleeves and smashed her lips against his once again. While she hated herself for it, she had to admit that when Allen said things like that, things that were made specifically to touch her heart, it worked. It worked like a charm. As much of a sadist, as much of a nihilist, as much of a sick little girl she was, even her heart could be melted by the kind words and soft touch provided by Allen. Her Allen.

The kiss was awkward, the ferocity making it moreso than the previous ones. It was sloppy and messy and Rhode found herself unable to do much about the slight bit of drool trickling down her chin due to her hastiness and passion. It made her feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. All she could do, though, was hope he didn't notice because, as horrible as this kiss was, it felt amazing. It lit all of her senses on fire and sent what felt like an electric shock down her spine and into her brain. Her heart beat faster than ever and it felt like it would explode out of her chest.

Allen felt just as strange. He had made no move as soon as she started, uncertain as to how to progress. Where was he to go from here? Not sure. Was he to retaliate with his own tongue? Well, he didn't want to steal her thunder or possibly do it wrong and end up gagging her. Push her down and ravage her flesh with his mouth? It might scare her and he might hurt her in the process. Touch her? Perhaps that would be moving too fast. Too many questions, no right answers. Well, at least the gray-skinned girl seemed to be enjoying herself.

On the contrary, Rhode was becoming rather frustrated. 'It's not enough,' she thought to herself. The fire inside her was burning and the object of her affection was doing little to fuel it. But she couldn't very well demand that he begin doing _something_ because then he'd never learn. Besides, it would just make the situation more uncomfortable. No, she had to edge him on with actions, not words. But this time, she would need to take control herself.

Slowly, she began to push Allen onto his back. He noticed and was quick to comply, following her lead at her pace. She made herself comfortable on top of him and pulled back slightly, grinning. At first, Allen was confused as to what had brought on such a reaction until he saw it and was...surprised, to say the least. Her loosened shirt had just enough slack to give him a perfect view of her chest from his angle. He blushed and was about to look away but a pair of hands grabbed his head tightly and held it in place.

"I didn't just expose myself to you just so you could look away," she said as she pulled his head in closer, "I want you to look at me, Allen. At all of me. Just as I..." she let go of his now unmoving head so she could begin to unbutton his shirt slowly, deliberately, one button at a time in the most careful manner he'd ever seen her move, "want to look at you."

Allen paused momentarily before nodding. Taking her lead, he cupped his hands beneath the rim of her own blouse and began to lift.

'What do you know? He does catch on...eventually.' Rhode smirked as she final button came undone. She spread the sides of his shirt quickly, tired of wasting time. She had been patient, trying to give Allen his "mood." But now it was time for action.

And yet, it wasn't. Again, the scar had been revealed to her. What had caused it in the first place? Was it really that painful? Could she have done anything to prevent him from getting it? Should she have? Would she? But now wasn't the time for such questions.

Rhode would have taken further action but the sudden feel of Allen's hands not only lifting her blouse but bringing light, sensual touches along her sides as he did so caught her off-guard. What was she supposed to do, ignore it? Completely out of the question. Not a feeling like this. It's true, sometimes while playing with her father or Tyki or the Earl, they would tickle her along her sides, eliciting a shrill laugh and squirming but this was far different. For one thing, she didn't have fantasies, both innocent and not-so-innocent about said members of her "family." For another, quick jabs and soft, attention-giving rubs and touches were hardly the same thing.

"A-Allen..." Rhode groaned just a bit, "What...are you..."

"I don't like shows..." Allen whispered in her ear, giving a light blow and causing her to shiver, "that I don't participate in. Lift your arms."

Rhode, even though realizing that control was slipping from her fingertips, complied. Sitting up so she was straddling the white-haired boy's hips, she lifted her arms above her head, allowing Allen to slip the blouse cleanly over her head, exposing her torso to the cold air. It was Allen's turn to grin.

"Cold?"

She punched him in the chest and blushed before covering her own self-consciously, having forgotten that she had just exposed herself to him. Allen took her hands and gently pulled them aside to expose her budding breasts to the air again. As a cool breeze came in through the window and blew across her chest, she couldn't help but let out a small whimper. It was Allen's turn to blush.

"That...was adorable."

Rhode blushed harder, "S-stupid, don't say things like tha-aaa~t..."

Allen had taken this opportunity to prop himself up and blow gently on Rhode's right mound. She grabbed onto his shoulders tightly as he smiled up at her, "I had no idea you were so sensitive. Especially considering the punishment I've seen you take." His smile faded, "It...hurts more than you let on, doesn't it?"

Rhode, who had turned away, nodded slowly. She seemed more vulnerable now, her guard down.

Allen blew across across both sensitive points of her chest, causing her to gasp, "Good thing it goes both ways." Rhode squeezed her eyes shut and nodded again as she shuddered out a breath, "Rhode...I won't hurt you again...Well...maybe one last time."

In the amount of time it took Rhode to blink, she again found herself below Allen's strong form. Another kiss, no better than the ones before it only with slightly reversed roles. The eldest Noah would have laughed were she capable at the moment, now knowing just what it felt like to be in Allen's stead earlier. Thoughts of laughter were pushed from her mind when she suddenly became conscious of the gloved hand near her nether...'Gloved?'

Rhode's hand shot down and gripped the wrist belonging to the intrusive limb, "Why are you wearing that?"

Allen blinked. He brought his left hand up and looked at it for a second, "Well...it's...you know..._that_ hand."

"Do you honestly think I still care?" Rhode growled as she grabbed onto the glove and whipped it off. She paused and stared at his hand. It was hideous, true. Black and with a weird, rough texture to it. The hand that was so full of love for the Akuma, the one that had brought salvation to so many, the sacred hand that had saved him time and time again...As ugly as it was, it was also one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. For without it, Allen wouldn't even be so much as a memory. She kissed his palm then nibbled gently on his index finger, "If you're going to touch me...then..." she blushed again, much to Allen's delight, "th-then...then touch me."

Allen smiled again, "You're so cute." Rhode twitched and squeezed her eyes shut again, "But...if that's really what you want..." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'll give you whatever you want."

As Allen once again brought his hand to Rhode's most precious place, she squirmed and looked up at him with a look of longing and need, "Th-then..."

Any demands she may have met were lost to the loud moan she let out as Allen's coarse left hand slid along her slit. Allen had never seen her look so adorable, not in any situation, not at any time, no matter what look she had put on. This was Rhode at her most precious. When all the walls were down, when all there was was the two of them together, nothing else in the world between or around them, no need for facades or falsities, when everything had been stripped down to the bone. She really was just an adorable little girl without a care in the world.

Again, Rhode attempted to let her demands be known but she was too slow. This time, it was almost a scream as a single digit entered her. It was a feeling she'd never felt before. The interaction of her own Noah physiology and the Innocence that had just penetrated her was evident. Much to her surprise, it wasn't the horrible pain she had been willing to endure for Allen's sake. It was a certain...tingle. A buzz that shot through her whole body and hit her directly in the brain. It was marvelous. She felt Allen slowly, carefully, barely pump his finger in and out of her. He had no idea what he was doing and it showed. He didn't know what was where and he was mostly just taking his time to experiment. It would have been nice if Rhode was a patient person. She made her feelings known when she grabbed at the waist of Allen's pants and began to fumble with them in a most frustrated manner.

"This..." Rhode mustered through Allen's ministrations, "is what I want. Got it, lover boy?"

Allen blinked in shock before leaning down and whispering in his lover's ear, "Well, I did say I'd give you whatever..." he unzipped his pants, "you..." and her underwear followed, leaving her in only a skirt with a pair of panties hanging off of her left ankle, "want."

"You're...really bad at this," Rhode forced a laugh.

That's when Allen saw it. Fear. This was going to be the first time for both of them. Allen tried to be an understanding person as much as he could but he could never put himself in the mindset of a woman. Even less that of a girl. He couldn't have begun and could never begin to understand just how she felt about all this. He stopped completely. She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"If you don't want to do this...if you want to back out, this is the last stop. If we go any further, I won't be able to stop myself until the very end," Allen said quietly as he brushed a hand along her cheek, "From what I've heard, this will hurt. And with your sensitivity..."

Rhode paused and placed a hand on the one Allen had chosen place on her face, "Allen...God, I hate myself for what I'm about to say, I really do...But...for you, I would endure whatever pain...So just...just do me already, will you? And promise me...you won't stop. Also, leave the skirt on. It makes me feel sexy."

Allen paused. Her mind had been made up which was all it took for his to be as well. The throbbing erection tightening his underwear was also fairly good motivation. He reached down and freed his length from its confines. Rhode looked down at it. She had never seen one before. Despite his suggestions, Rhode would not bathe with her father, being somewhat sensitive of her own body and what she felt was a lack of development. Thus she had never seen one before. Her feelings were a little mixed until she remembered where that was about to go. She squirmed.

"Rhode?"

"I said not to stop," she said. There was doubt in her voice, a clear sign of her fear. But regardless of that, there was also determination. She wanted to go through with this and Allen could tell that she would never forgive him if he were to stop now.

Allen nodded and breathed in. Rhode followed suit as Allen positioned himself and slowly pushed inside of her.

Rhode, having already taken a deep breath, felt a pain in her lungs as she couldn't help but let in another sharp intake of air while Allen had shuddered his out. She held her breath in as Allen pushed in further. To Allen, the feeling was amazing. Rhode had a very small frame so she was also very tight down there. He had to really push and even found himself placing a hand on Rhode's shoulder to keep her from sliding backwards.

"A-aaaah~..."

Once Allen had reached her wall and was forced to stop moving, Rhode was able to let out her breath in a light moan, almost a squeak. Again, Allen found her to be uncharacteristically adorable. When she noticed that Allen had stopped, she shot him a look. It was impatient, irritated, and demanding. Very pouty, much to Allen's amusement.

Now knowing Rhode's sensitivity and how much this would possibly hurt her, the exorcist was now very much aware as to how loudly Rhode may react. Deciding it was the more appropriate course of action in such a case, he hooked his arms around Rhode's small shoulders, kissed her as deeply as he could manage without bringing any discomfort, and thrusted straight through her barrier.

As predicted, she screamed. It may not have hurt as badly as claws ripping through her flesh but by god, the pain was horrible and terribly uncomfortable. She believed that she'd be able to bear with it but this was something she couldn't have predicted. After a few seconds, though, her scream subsided as she rode the pain out. Allen pulled back, panting slightly, almost in time with her own exhaling.

"I...think I might hate you for that," Rhode said with a cracked voice, "Seriously, I'm on top next time."

Allen couldn't help but laugh, "We're absolutely terrible at maintaining a proper mood."

"We don't need one," Rhode muttered, "By the way, you stopped."

"I thought that..."

"You thought like an idiot; go."

And so he did.

Allen slowly began to move his hips in a steady rhythm, earning the occasional moan from the girl below him. Both were suddenly very aware of how everything on their bodies felt. The sheen of sweat, the feeling of skin on skin (Allen couldn't help but notice how smooth Rhode's skin was, how pleasant it was to the touch), and most certainly the white-haired exorcist inside the small Noah. Feelings only intensified as Allen continued to move in and out of Rhode's slit with a certain level of caring that Rhode couldn't help but relish.

Allen dipped his neck low and began to suckle on Rhode's neck. She gasped in surprise and quickly wrapped her arms around Allen's neck, pushing him against her flesh ever harder, wanting him close as possible, wanting his touch to never leave. As she held him tighter, she began to move her own hips in time with his. She wanted him as deep inside her as he could possibly be, deeper.

"A-Allen," she moaned, "Oh, Allen..."

Allen didn't respond. How could he? What was there to say? No, his body would do all the communication he needed to convey. He used his left arm to hold Rhode's right as he continued to push in and out, in and out, in and out. Taking his time, thrusting and moving, paying attention to what spot garnered the most reactions. The little touches like the tongue he ran across her neck or the touches he ran across her chest or down her sides. Every noise he elicited from her was bliss to him. A kick stronger than any feeling he could get from thrusting inside of her, the knowledge that he could reduce the normally cold-hearted, sadistic little wretch into a whimpering, beautiful girl was a feeling he never believed he'd enjoy. And he wanted more.

Rhode prayed Allen wouldn't notice the small trickle of blood coming from inside her. She knew he would panic, ask if she was hurt, stop everything he was doing to make sure she was alright. And she'd sigh, call him an idiot, tell him to continue, it would be a big hassle. To her, that blood meant so much. Allen had taken something from her that she would never regret letting go of. A blood that symbolized their bond. He was hers now. And no one else's.

Allen felt it as he continued. A pressure building inside of him. And the consistency and volume of Rhode's moans and cries showed that she was feeling it, too.

"Rhode," he panted, "I...I want to..."

"Harder," she whispered before allowing him to continue, "Faster. Deeper, hotter, whatever you want, just do it."

Allen simply nodded as he began to pick up the pace. His tempo began to increase as did the force of his thrusts inside of her. He began to do exactly what she asked of him; harder, faster, deeper, hotter. He was starting to lose control, primal instincts beginning to take over. It especially showed when he bent down again and began to ravage Rhode's neck again.

"Nnngh, aaaah~!"

Rhode had no idea the effect her squeals and cries had on the boy on top of her. But how could he know the effect of his ministrations on her sensitive skin? Lost in her own passion, she opened her mouth wide and latched her teeth down on Allen's shoulder. Much to her delight, she was rewarded with a groan. But did her ears deceive her? Pleasure? He liked it? Goading her on, she bit harder. Harder until she felt the skin break. There it was. That sharp flavor, the metallic taste, the delicacy she so craved. Allen Walker's blood. And she didn't have to take it from him this time, she earned it and he allowed her to partake.

'Thank you, Allen Walker.'

"Rh-Rhode," Allen grunted. His thrusts had lost their rhythm. They were simply full of need, craving, passion. He had begun to simply slam inside her, bringing himself ever closer to the final blow, "I...I need to..."

"No, you don't."

Allen looked at Rhode in surprise moments before she wrapped her legs tightly around him and pushed his hips into her as hard as she could. He looked at her with uncertainty and then remembered his promise.

Don't stop.

So he pounded away, his cock slamming inside of her pussy, pumping in and out of her as hard as he could, bringing them both ever closer. It was just within reach, it was right there.

"A-Allen..." Rhode whimpered as she tightened her grip, "I love you!"

It was all Allen could manage. With a final, powerful thrust, he tightened and released inside of her. One spurt. And then another. And another. And another. Allen couldn't help but push in each time as he emptied his seed inside of her.

Rhode released her arms and fell back onto the bed, panting heavily, riding out her own orgasm as she felt herself being filled by Allen's hot ejaculate. It was actually rather satisfying. Especially since it meant to her that she was just as much his as he was hers. She giggled as she felt it actually begin to trickle out some. And she felt him still going, still thrusting into her.

"So...so much," she smiled. The look on Allen's face was priceless in many ways. One such way was how good it made her feel that she could make him look so pleased, so blissful, so...well, orgasmic. When he finally stopped, he looked down at her, to which she could only smile back and rub her belly, "You've...been holding it in, haven't you?"

"Where...else would it go?" Allen panted before leaning down and kissing his lover deeply on the mouth. He slowly eased out of her snatch, allowing the excess cum to seep out of her. Allen had indeed been holding it in for quite some time as a small pool had generated between Rhode's legs, "You...said you loved me."

Rhode blushed and looked away, "W-well, it was...the heat of the moment. I mean, it's not like..."

Rhode's words were cut off by a mouth covering hers. She squeaked before moaning into the kiss Allen had placed upon her. She whimpered as those lips left hers.

"I love you, too," he smiled down at her, "and I always will."

Rhode paused for a moment. She slowly raised her hand and brushed it along the new bite-mark on Allen's shoulder, wiping off some of the blood and licking it off her fingers. It was one of the most erotic things Allen had ever seen, "Good to hear. H-hey, what are you..."

Much to Rhode's surprise, Allen had gripped one of her legs and held it tighter against his body. He grinned in a way she had never seen him grin before, "Didn't I promise not to stop?"

Rhode paused and then grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck again, "Think you can handle it?"

"Can you?"

"Give it to me, Allen Walker."

"Your wish is my command...Rhode Camelot."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I suck at sex scenes. Oh well. Better than the last chapter. You know the drill, read and review. We'll see where I'm going from here. Might need to wait a few chapters of the manga, though. Then again, I might totally branch right the fuck off here. But we'll find out.

Seriously...

Suck at sex scenes.


	13. Chapter 13

Blood

Chapter 13

* * *

It wasn't pleasant, being restrained in the dungeons of the Black Order headquarters. Allen was annoyed that there was a dungeon in the first place. A place he called home, he found a place he belonged in, it had a prison in it? How frustrating. At least he had Timcanpy for support. Even if Timcanpy had somehow grown even bigger than Allen was. An odd change but not unwelcome as it allowed Allen something to lean on that wasn't stone walls.

The events at the North American branch had been disastrous. The Alma Karma incident left the headquarters destroyed and most of its employees dead. Allen sent Alma and Kanda to a faraway place to keep them from being bothered anymore but it left him to take a lot of heat. Again, he was a traitor. Again, questions he couldn't answer. Again, the morality of the Black Order was brought into question. And he didn't like it.

It had been a few days. He had his own secrets to keep and the higher ups would have none of that. Mindful of this fact, Allen had been turning down meal after meal, wary of what truth serums or other foreign substances may have been put in his food. A fast metabolism, voracious appetite, and a defiant attitude did not mix well and left the boy very irritable. However, there were few to take his irritation out on. His only visitors were the brief food deliveries and someone would come down every now and then to ask him the same questions that he wouldn't answer.

He missed his friends.

He missed his co-workers.

He missed Jerry's cooking.

He missed Rhode.

Rhode.

Again, her role in the war had been blurred as she had pleasantly accompanied her fellow apostles on their crusade to bring out the 14th yet she had shown her support for Allen inside the visions of Kanda's memories once again when she helped prevent his mind from being lost. Then again, she was a selfish little thing who may have only been doing it to play with Allen a bit longer. All the time he had shared with the little Noah and he still couldn't figure her out all the way.

As he sat in his cell with his enlarged golem, bound with seals as usual, he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. Did she know of his predicament? Was she avoiding him for the Earl's sake? Where was her mind during all this? He sighed and flopped his full weight against the similarly-bound Timcanpy only to find that he was...oddly soft.

And squeaky.

O

F

F

The letters were spelled out on his back hurriedly with what was most likely a finger. As far as Allen knew, what Timcanpy had that could be counted as fingers couldn't reach his back and weren't nearly as slender as the digit running along his spine.

Leaning forward and looking back, Allen was greeted with a familiar spiky coif. Not so much a familiar grin, though, but most certainly a familiar pout.

H

E

A

V

Y

Allen frowned and opened his mouth to protest but was quickly foiled by a small, gray hand. The Noah placed a finger to her lips then gestured her head towards the door.

_Right,_ he thought to himself, _Guards. I suppose that was obvious enough._

The white-haired boy nodded as the girl removed her hand. Her face finally softened into a smile.

M

I

S

S

M

E

?

Allen stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes before nodding. The thought struck him that he was simply feeding her ego. He didn't mind, though. It was true, he did miss her. Not simply her presence, as he had it a few days ago, but her company. A few days ago held too much turmoil, too much chaos, too much happening at one time to actually be with her. It was more simply being in the same place at the same time. This, however, was being together. Something he most certainly missed.

G

O

O

D

Rhode smirked. She would. She had a certain grasp of power at the moment. She had chosen his back as a writing board and had done so very deliberately. To see her, he had to crane his neck. He couldn't respond to her verbally or he would alert the guards outside of her presence and he couldn't reach his free arm around to her own back to respond. Putting him through discomfort for the sake of simply looking upon her, taking away his voice, having the power to decide how communication was taking place. It felt good to have this much power.

Allen, however, remained oblivious to this. He was happy. This company was enough for him. There had been little that went his way lately. Her smiling face and the touch of her finger on his back was a small oasis in a blistering desert. A temporary respite with little comfort and a short duration. But it was nothing to complain about. He'd take the abuse, the power hunger, the conniving little rat, for this small break from the harsh reality of his situation.

H

O

W

M

U

C

H

?

Too much. Allen turned around completely and placed a finger on the small girl's forehead. The confused look on her face was worth whatever would come to him after he began to trace his own letters.

N

O

T

M

U

C

H

Again, Rhode pouted. She quickly jabbed her finger against Allen's cheek and pressed her finger hard to his face as she traced her message.

L

I

A

R

A competitive spirit had flared up in both of them. Rhode's neck was next.

T

R

U

T

H

Allen's chest.

W

R

O

N

G

Rhode's stomach.

N

O

T

A

T

A

L

L

The return to Allen's cheek.

O

U

C

H

Allen smiled with a hint of deviousness. Rhode had shown a sign of weakness that perhaps even she missed. If he didn't capitalize, he would lose his advantage. He traced his finger down to her waist.

O

R

D

I

D

I

?

It hit her. She had fallen far behind. The battle had gone somewhere she wasn't expecting and the arrogant adolescent with a charming smile saw it before she did. She needed a boost and she needed it quick. Her hands dived down.

Y Y

O O

U U

B B

E E

T T

T T

E E

R R

H H

A A

V V

E E

Allen blinked in surprise. He managed to repress the urge to squirm as she traced her fingers along the front of both of his thighs but he still sat there with a bewildered look on his face. She grinned. And then she continued.

O O

R R

E E

L L

S S

E E

There are certain facts in life about the nature of a fifteen year-old boy. They have mischievous tendencies. They're quick to frustration. They take pride in their abilities.

Inappropriate touching has a certain effect on them.

No longer using it to trace letters, Allen slowly brought his hand up to touch the soft skin of the gray girl's face and caressed it lightly.

"Or else what?" his mouth spoke with no voice but with great volume. The question wasn't what it seemed. It wasn't a question of what she would do but how she would do it. But he wanted to "hear" the answer anyway, regardless of how it was "spoken." The game had become more than a challenge. Allen had lost sight of who was winning or losing. Instead, his sights were more focused, the girl before him had become the direct target of his attention.

Responding in kind, her lips moved slowly, deliberately. Not the answer Allen had expected. He wouldn't complain.

"I'll..."

"show..."

"you."

The distance was closed rather quickly. It had been some time. A lot of time. And yet that long time ended in such a quick, deft move. It would have led to an interesting thought process had Allen not decided to clear his head and focus on the small frame currently pressing itself against his body and the lips that were currently latched to his own. It was quite preferable to thinking at the moment.

Allen's left arm was fastened tightly to his torso by his bindings. This frustrated Rhode for a number of reasons. She couldn't remove his top even though she did so enjoy seeing as much of his delicious flesh as possible. The thick bandages and seals around it kept a certain amount of distance between her and her lover's warmth. And she couldn't feel the usual tingle from making contact with the Innocence possessing that sacred left arm. She would simply have to make due.

Soft, gray hands slid down Allen's cheeks, down his arms and sides, returning to his previously writ-on thighs. It was there they rested as their owner released the kiss so that she might drag more across his cheek, down his neck, and across his collarbone as she dipped her body ever lower. Moving past the bound arm and covered torso, she brought herself to his waist. Slowly, she slid her hands up to the hem of his pants. She heard a slight grunt when she gripped them and pulled down slowly, pulling a certain hardened length with them before the pressure caused it to release itself back into place.

Allen had been curious as to how Rhode planned to "show him," considering she wasn't the quietest when it came to reaching her own carnal highs and silence was certainly key here. Not to mention the awkward movements that would be brought about by his various bindings and seals. He wasn't prepared for the idea that it would be more of a service than he thought as the lips that were only recent attached to his own slowly wrapped around his elongated member.

Rhode had no experience in the action she was currently engaged in. She had little knowledge and only a slight understanding of how to do what she was doing. All she could go on was what motion she made and what reaction it garnered from the boy she had taken the opportunity to fellate. A motion of the tongue along the underside seemed to get the best one. She would grin would it not cause incredible harm to Allen so she simply continued as she dragged her tongue, slowly, from base to tip along Allen's erection, eliciting a shudder and gasp from the white-haired exorcist.

Allen cursed his restrained arm as he placed his free hand on Rhode's spiky locks. It felt incredibly irritating, being unable to do anything with his hand when he wanted nothing more than to touch, to feel, to place his hands wherever he could reach on the body giving him so much undeniable pleasure. He could hardly keep his right hand still and yet he was forced to with his left. He would simply have to make due. Though in the end, it mattered not what he would do with his hands, all he wanted at the moment was for the small creature at his nethers to continue what she was doing.

Rhode continued her ministration, burying the organ deeper into her mouth as she brought a hand to the sack below it and fondled it lightly, caressing it almost lovingly. She enjoyed the quiet noises being made by her lover and she most certainly gained no small amount of joy when she felt the hand leave her head so its owner could place a finger firmly between his teeth to prevent himself from making even more noise. Right now, alerting the guards would be a death sentence. A Noah between his legs, fellating him and...was she touching herself? Indeed, Rhode's own free hand had found itself under her skirt and was gently sliding along her own sex, none too gently. It was undeniable to Rhode that this act was amazingly arousing to her. The sounds and reactions garnered from her increasingly submissive lover were part of it but another part was a sense of power over him. She had control of his pleasure and he had none over her own as her own body was ever so slightly out of reach. It had been too much for her to do nothing about, leading her to begin to touch herself.

Pleasure built steadily as Rhode's ministrations continued. It was not only his pleasure arousing Rhode but the girl's pleasure arousing him as well. The fact that her actions upon him were arousing her was...strangely exciting. He couldn't fathom what it was but it didn't matter. Whatever it was, it made the sensation of her mouth along his penis all the more incredible. He silently cursed himself as he felt his orgasm approaching. He didn't want this to end. He wanted more. He wanted her to continue as long as he could but he knew the best moment would be the worst as it would signal the end. At the same time, he wanted it. He silently demanded that release. He wanted her to bring him to that peak so he could feel that experience that only she could or would bring him and use the resulting substance to...dare he think it, mark her. Call it his masculine nature or what have you, he was filled with an overwhelming possessive desire as he approached his climax.

And then it happened. With a tight grip, a powerful suction, and a sudden push, both of them achieved their simultaneous orgasm. Rhode shuddered deeply as she rode her extensive orgasm as Allen's seed shot into her mouth. Along her tongue, across her mouth, and down her throat he came. It was a strange sensation. Perhaps it was her own orgasm heightening her senses but there was a strange feel to the substance shooting into her mouth. The sensation more pleasant than the taste, to be certain. Regardless, she found the entire experience very enjoyable.

Allen's own orgasm was intense. Not the same sensation as when he connected much more intimately to his beloved Noah but quite pleasurable nonetheless. It was a new sensation, one that was not to be ignored. In a way, it was more erotic. She had willingly taken his hardened cock into such a carefully maintained part of the body and brought him to immeasurable heights and had taken the results as well. He would have wondered who truly held the power were his mind not completely blown away from the power of his climax. And yet...

Rhode leaned her head back long enough to swallow the evidence of their act. She followed it with a devious grin at Allen and made the look in her eye quite clear.

She dipped her head down again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hello again. I hate trying to edit these stupid documents properly.


End file.
